Dragon Ball Next Generation Part 2: The Sacrifice
by Ma Junior1
Summary: Celic's training continues. But, will he have the strength to make the sacrifices that are necassary? Please, R
1. In the land of Karin

Dragon Ball Next Generation  
  
The Grey Saga  
  
Part 2: The Sacrifice  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I took one last look at my former home, Satan City, and then left, flying on the kintoun. I felt like a new man. The sorrow I felt in my heart for those I had hurt seemed to have doubled, but also had my determination. The vow I had made ran clear in my head, and I would let it motivate me; let it guide me through the excruciating training I knew I was about to undertake in Karin.  
  
Soon, all traces of the city were gone, and there were only trees and lakes underneath me. Soon, I felt the sorrow lift from my heart, and I was able to enjoy riding on the kintoun again. Then, I remembered the letter that Master Roshi had given me. I sat down on the kintoun, pulled the letter out, and inspected it. The envelope was open. I pulled the letter out and began to read.  
  
Dear Dende,  
  
As you requested, I have completed my training with Son Celic. He is a very gifted boy, and has surpassed me faster then any of my other students, even Goku. He has the determination of Vegeta and the work ethic and kindness of Goku. The ordeals that he went through in Satan City have matured him, and he is wise beyond his age. He has great potential, maybe even more then Gohan once had. He will grow strong under you, and I have no doubt that he will one day catch up with the rest of the Z senshi.  
  
Underneath that was his signature with the sign of the turtle school.  
  
My face beamed as I closed the letter. I never knew that Master Roshi thought so highly of me. To have a man I respected so much say that made me feel more confidant, and I couldn't help but grin as I flew to Karin. The name Dende sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.  
  
I soon saw a huge pillar in the distance. I mean huge. Even though I was a few hundred feet in the air, I couldn't see the top. It seemed to defy physics just by standing up right. As I approached the pillar, the kintoun sloped down, flying just a few feet above the tops of the trees. I came to a clearing around the giant pillar, and the kintoun swooped down, and came to a halt before the great pillar. I assumed I was in Karin.  
  
I looked around, and saw a large teepee in the middle of the pillar. There was a fire pit next to it, which was smoldering. At least there was someone living here.  
  
"Hello!" I called, walking toward the teepee. I heard movements inside, and a figure immerged. It was a large woman, holding an equally large spear. Tight muscles bulged underneath her red skin. She looked down at me with her painted face, and stared at me for a moment, sizing me up.  
  
"I am Kora, guardian of Karin's Tower. What business do you have here?" She asked, moving the spear level to my head. I bowed deeply to show respect, and so it would be easier to duck if she decided to use the spear.  
  
"My name is Son Celic. My former sensei, Kame Sennin, sent me here to train. Here is proof." I said as I held out the letter. Her face brightened instantly upon hearing Master Roshi's name.  
  
"There is no need for that," she said, waving her hand at the letter, "any student of Master Roshi is welcome here. But, if you seek training, then I am not the one to give it to you. If you are a student of the Turtle School, then you probably far surpass me in strength. You must climb Karin's Tower. On the top is mystical water that will increase your strength many times fold." She said.  
  
I looked up at the impressive structure. It stretched up for miles, far beyond the clouds. How was I supposed to climb that? I walked forward, and examined the tower. I saw that there were carvings around that could probably be used as foot and handholds. I was about to start when I heard Kora's voice behind me.  
  
"You are probably hungry, would you like to eat before you start your climb?" she asked. I was about to decline, when my stomach decided to rumble extremely loud at that moment. I turned around and nodded sheepishly, a little embarrassed.  
  
We sat near the fire and ate after Kora prepared the food. I tore into it, and for a while we ate in silence. I finally realized that Kora seemed to be uncomfortable with the silence, so I swallowed my last mouthful of food.  
  
"So, how high is Karin's Tower?" I asked. Kora looked up at the immense structure and said:  
  
"Karin's Tower has never been measured, but it is said that it is taller then the largest mountains." She said, awe in her voice.  
  
"Has anyone ever climbed it?" I asked, now seeing the tower as a formidable challenge then just a pillar in the ground.  
  
"Actually, legend has it that three students of the Turtle School have climbed it, as has their sensei." So, Master Roshi climbed that thing. No wonder the old man was so strong.  
  
"You said your name was Son, right?" I nodded. Kora smiled, "Then I am sure that you will make it to the top. Son Goku, your descendant, not only drank the sacred water at the top, but also brought my descendant, Bora, back to life after avenging his death. He was a great man, and if you have his blood running through your veins, you should have no trouble achieving your goal." I looked at her face, and saw that she was sincere. I stood up and bowed to her.  
  
"Thank you for the food and your kind words. You have inspired me, and I am ready to climb the tower now." With that, I stepped back about a hundred feet from the tower, and began to run. Gaining speed, I leapt, and grabbed the pillar. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop myself in time, and my face was planted in the stone. Looking back, I probably looked like a cartoon, with my limbs sticking away from the pillar.  
  
I grabbed a face in the stone, and got my footing. I looked down at Kora, who now looked quite a bit smaller.  
  
"You'll catch me if I fall, right?" I called down to her. She stepped back from the tower, smiled, and waved. I guess that was a no.  
  
I started my accent at a good pace. As long as I didn't look down, and I didn't think too much about how high I was, or what would happen if I fell, I moved up with relative confidence. Luckily, the stone was rough, and all the designs gave me plenty of holds. It was just so tall. I climbed for hours, and I still couldn't see the top. I felt like I could see half the world from where I was. But I kept on climbing, ignoring my aching limbs. It was far better then what awaited me if I fell.  
  
I stared climbing when the sun was above my head, and it was just scraping the trees when I saw the top. Knowing that that there was actually and end to the tower gave me a second wind, and I climbed with speed I never knew I had. At the end was a ladder curving up the side of the structure that balanced on the pillar. I grasped the ladder and climbed up it with the last of my strength. I found myself on a circular floor, barren except the railing that kept whoever was on from falling and a few pillars. I collapsed on the stone floor, my chest rising and falling at an amazing rate. I closed my eyes, and felt the feeling of triumph compete against overwhelming exhaustion.  
  
"Hello, Son Celic. I was wondering when you would get here. Surprised at hearing a voice in this strange place, I shot up, and glanced around. In front of me, I saw a strange looking cat. It was standing strait up, and was holding a staff. There was no one else. I looked at the cat, and it looked back at me. Its eyes seemed to be intelligent, and it seemed to be sizing me up.  
  
"Well, you actually got here faster then I anticipated." The cat said. I yelled and jumped back, believing that I was going crazy.  
  
"Wha... I mean who are you?" I asked the cat, while slowly backing away.  
  
"I am Karin, keeper of this tower." He said. This cat was Karin! How was I supposed to train under a cat!?  
  
"I understand that you have been sent here by Master Roshi, correct?" Karin said. I nodded weakly. "Then you must be going to train under Dende-sama."  
  
"Yea, that's who this letter is for." I said, taking the letter from my belt and handing it to Karin. "Do you know where this Dende guy is?"  
  
Karin finished reading the letter, and giving it back to me, he said, "He is above us."  
  
"You mean on the roof?" I asked.  
  
"No, he is far above the tower." The silver-gray cat said.  
  
"What? How is that possible!? How am I going to get way up there!?" I yelled. It seemed unbelievable that there could be anything above this tower.  
  
Karin turned around, and went down a set of steps, leaving me alone, far to stunned to follow him. He soon returned with a red, wooden pole in a sheath of the same wood hanging from his staff by a rope. Tied to the pole was a bell.  
  
"These are the tools you need to get to heaven, where Dende-sama lives." Karin explained. I sighed and covered my eyes with my hand. Great, so this guy was dead, this couldn't possibly get any more weird.  
  
"How am I supposed to train with a dead guy?" I demanded. Karin chuckled.  
  
"Oh, Dende-sama isn't dead. He is the Kami of the Earth." Karin said. I guess I was wrong.  
  
"You're saying I'm going to train with God!?" I exclaimed. This cat was definitely insane.  
  
"Well, yes, Kami, the god of earth. There are higher gods, such as Kiao- sama, or the Dia Kia." He said. I nodded and let him continue. "Anyway, this is the Nyoibo, which will transport you to heaven." He said, holding up the wooden pole. "Once you reach there, ring this bell, and you will be attended to." He held the items out to me with his staff. As I reached for them, Karin pulled the staff back, and swung it at my head.  
  
"What? You thought you'd get these that easily?" Karin asked. I just clutched my head and cursed that damn cat.  
  
I lunged at him, but as soon as I was in reach, he disappeared, leaving me grasping the air. I made several more attempts, but I had similar results. I figured I needed to use strategy, so I began zanzokening around the cat, surrounding him with images. I leapt from above him, hoping to catch him off guard. Instead, I met the end of his staff.  
  
"You're strong, and fast, but you give off too many signals." Karin said, watching me clutch my head in pain. "You need to watch my movements and predict what I am going to do. Listen to my breathing, watch where I plant my feet, where is my momentum taking me?" He instructed.  
  
"Alright, I'll try." I said, getting up and assuming an attack position. I studied the cat, who seemed to be standing perfectly still. He wasn't making a single movement! How was I supposed to guess his next move!?  
  
I leapt at him, and he dodged to the side. I leapt after him, grasping only air once again. I saw a movement behind me, and turned and leapt. I went strait through Karin's image, and felt a sharp pain on the back of my skull.  
  
"You don't listen." Karin said, his voice now sounded like a harsh instructor. "Your not watching your opponent at all. You're attacking the first thing that moves. If you fight like that, a person half your strength could defeat you."  
  
I yelled in frustration and lunged for the voice. I missed. I tried again, I missed over again. I was getting angry, and just started to attack the cat. He dodged every single blow with ease, and knocked me back with a blow from his staff.  
  
"You're letting your emotions do the fighting for you." Karin said. "You're attacking wildly, trying to vent your anger. Remember, on the battlefield, emotions can give you a great amount of strength, but they can also be twice as disabling. A calm warrior will almost always win the battle."  
  
With that, Karin turned and sent down the steps again. He soon returned with a small satchel.  
  
"I think it's time we take a break." He said, tossing me something from the satchel. I grabbed it from the air and looked at it in my hands. It was a small green bean.  
  
"What is this?" I asked.  
  
"It's a senzu. If you eat it, you will be filled for ten days." He explained. I remembered that Master Roshi used them. But, looking at it now, I was a little skeptical that such a little thing would do what they said. Figuring to at least give it a shot, I popped it in my mouth. It was crunchy, and had a dry, bland taste. I swallowed, and almost instantly I felt my stomach was satisfied, the dull pain in my head dissapeared and my weariness of climbing the tower and trying to get the nyoibo was lifted off me.  
  
"Wow! These things really work!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, what did you expect?" Karin demanded.  
  
"I dunno, it just looked so small, you know?" I replied. "Any way, I'm ready to get the nyoibo now."  
  
"Well, well, aren't you confident." The cat said with a smirk. "Just remember, watch your opponent, try to guess what I'm going to do, and stay calm."  
  
I took a deep breath and assumed an attack position. I studied the cat, watching for any slight movement, listening intently for any change in his breath. Slowly, almost unnoticeable, he shifted his weight slightly to his right foot. I leapt at him, but instead of reaching for him, I stopped just in front of him, and hopped right, just as I knew he would do. He seemed shocked that I was still in front of him that he didn't even make and effort to get away as I grabbed his staff and wretched it away from him. I took the nyoibo and the bell and tossed his staff back to him.  
  
"I wasn't so tired this time." I said, smirking at him. Karin's shocked expression faded as he spoke.  
  
"Good job. You're training with me is complete." He said. "You will now go on to your next stage, which will be training with Dende-sama. On the center of the roof is a place where you can place the nyoibo. Once you do that, say 'nyoibo extend', and it will take you to heaven. Once you reach it, ring the bell, and you begin training. Good luck." He said, bowing to me. I bowed back.  
  
I stepped on the railing, and leapt up on the roof. On the center was a small hole, just like Karin said. I took the nyoibo from its sheath and stuck it in. Tying the bell to my belt, I grasped the pole, and yelled, "nyoibo extend!" Immediately, I was sent strait up at an amazing speed. I wrapped my legs around the nyoibo and held on for dear life. Then I realized then what my life had turned into. I was going to train with the god of Earth! 


	2. To Heaven

Dragon Ball Next Generation The Grey Saga Part 2: The Sacrifice  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The nyoibo shot up at an amazing rate. The wind pulled back my hair, almost tearing it from my head. But, after what seemed like several minutes, I saw nothing above me. I wondered if Karin had it wrong, and there was nothing above the tower.  
  
Finally, I saw it. At first, it appeared as a dot in the sky, but as I came closer I saw that it looked like a giant top floating in the middle of the sky. I wondered how such a huge structure could stay in the sky when there were no apparent rockets or engines attached to it.  
  
Then I realized that I was still speeding toward the structure. I clutched the nyoibo even tighter as I prepared myself for a painful stop. But my fears proved groundless as the nyoibo slowed down as it came to the tip of the giant top. To my right was a ladder that curved up to the top of the structure. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.  
  
I peered over the edge, not knowing what to expect. There were large domed buildings at the other end of the tiled floor; a garden of all kinds of flower surrounded them. The rest of it was rather bleak, with only two rows of strange trees leading up to two large doors on the main dome.  
  
"Hello!" I yelled. I waited a few minutes without a response. I tried it again with the same result. I was considering knocking on the door when I remembered the bell that Karin gave me. I untied it from my belt and rang it.  
  
The sound it emitted was unlike any other bell I had heard. It was soft, and sweet to my ears. After ringing it a few times, I dropped my hand to my side and waited.  
  
Soon, the two large doors opened slightly and a figure appeared. He was short and rather round. He wore white gi pants, a vest, and a turban on his head. But what really got me was his skin. He was black. I mean, night black.  
  
Instantly, I began to sweat. Was this the god of Earth? What would he do? What would he say? All of the things I had done in Satan City instantly came rushing back to me. Does he know what I did? Will he damn me to Hell? By the time the man reached me, a small puddle had formed around me and I was going blue from hyperventilating.  
  
"You're here to see Kami-sama, correct?" The man asked. I let out a sigh of relief as I realized that this wasn't Kami.  
  
"Yes, I am Son Celic. I am here to see Kami-sama." I responded. The man smiled.  
  
"Ah, very good. I am Mr. Popo, Kami-sama's assistant. I'm afraid that if you wish to see him, you must first defeat me." He said, assuming a defensive stance. I studied my opponent. His stance was almost perfect, but he didn't look too powerful. I smiled as I took an offensive stance.  
  
"You're on." I said, sounding pretty cocky. Figuring I'd just take him out quickly, I leapt at him, aiming my foot at his head. Almost an inch before it got there, Mr. Popo grabbed by foot and, using my momentum against me, swung me into the ground.  
  
I shot back up, and leapt over his head. I turned in mid-air to try another kick to his head when he dodged to his right. I caught myself, and leapt back. I ran at him, deciding to hit him with several fast punches. He dodged each one, and delivered his own faster then I could see.  
  
I gasped for breath and fell to my knees clutching my stomach. This guy was humiliating me! My anger pushed aside my pain and I shot my leg out, sweeping his legs. He nimbly jumped over them and kicked me in the face.  
  
"You use far too much movement when you attack." He said, watching me grasp my face and writhe in pain. After a few moments, the pain receded and I stood up. I wiped the blood from my nose and took an offensive stance. Clearly, I was underestimating my opponent. He was fast, despite his figure, and he was strong, my nose was proof of that. I guess I'll just have to be smarter.  
  
I began to zanzoken around him, creating as many as I possibly could. I surrounded my opponent with images, even with some above him. His eyes darted up and down, left and right. I knew I had him. I leapt at his unguarded side. At the last moment, his eyes shifted to the real me and he grabbed my foot. I cursed in frustration as he swung me around and let go.  
  
I expected to hit ground, but I didn't. I realized that Mr. Popo, by accident or design, had thrown me over the top of the structure! Desperately, I grasped at the air, and my fingertips clutched the edge of the structure. I desperately grappled for a better hold on the edge.  
  
I decided then would be a good time to see how far up I was. I almost lost my grip as I looked down. I could literally see the edges of Earth! I suddenly felt very dizzy, but I controlled myself. I shut my eyes and concentrated on the battle at hand, trying to put my newfound fear of heights out of my mind.  
  
I saw Mr. Popo standing above me, holding out his hand.  
  
"You won't ever win if you fight like that." He stated. I screamed in frustration, and planted my feet on the side of the structure. I pushed off, and using my hands to anchor me, I spun and attempted to plant both my feet into my opponents jaw. He ducked and I landed awkwardly on the ground.  
  
Before he could go on preaching, I leapt to my feet. Desperate to find a strategy that would work against him, I leapt away from him and cupped my hands at my side.  
  
"KA..." I began, starting to pump power into my hands.  
  
"ME..." I pushed more power between my palms. I wasn't sure how much to put into the blast, because it was only the second time I had used it, and I didn't want to kill Mr. Popo. Well, not really  
  
"HA..." I began to shape in power in my hands into a ball.  
  
"ME..." I looked at my opponent. He was standing there calmly, as if he didn't realize he was about to be annihilated. "HA!" I screamed as I thrust my hands forward. The beam of power erupted from my hands and raced toward Mr. Popo. Inwardly, I smiled. I knew I finally had him.  
  
Just before the beam was upon him, he did a couple of quick gestures with his hands, and then caught the beam! He threw his hand upward, causing my attack to fly harmlessly into the atmosphere.  
  
I sunk to my knees in exhaustion, amazement, and anguish. He... blocked... my... attack... I couldn't believe it. I was so sure I had him. Maybe I had hurt him! I looked up, hoping to find Mr. Popo gasping for breath, or passed out, or anything that would help me win. But no, he was standing there, perfectly fine, as if he had swatted a fly instead of my strongest attack.  
  
His gaze met mine, and for the first time, he decided to take the offensive. I barely had time to jump to my feet and raise my weary arms to deflect his attacks. He instantly found holes in my defense, and I found myself back on the ground, gasping in pain.  
  
His mouth moved, as if he was about to say something, when his gaze shifted from me to the domes behind me.  
  
"Ah, Kami-sama!" he said, as if greeting a long lost friend, and then bowed deeply. My pain was temporally forgotten as I heard is name. I stiffened up, and the hair on the back of my neck went strait up. I was afraid. I was afraid of seeing the god of Earth, of hearing what he would say, of how he might judge me.  
  
Reluctantly, I got to my feet, and turned around. I was amazed and relived by what I saw. The being before me did not look at all like the harsh, judging Kami I had expected. For starters, his skin was green. He had two short antennas sticking out of his forehead. His face, which was kind and gentle, had a few wrinkles, and gave the impression of great wisdom. He smiled, and I could see two sharp fangs, slightly yellowed with age, poking from his jaw. But, even with those menacing teeth, I knew he was a kind person. I instantly felt like I could trust him.  
  
"Hello, Kami-sama, I am Son Celic. My former sensei, Kame Sennin, has sent me hear to train under you." I said, bowing and holding the letter out to him. He took the letter and glanced over it.  
  
"Very well." He said. "You showed great promise in your fight against Mr. Popo, and I will be happy to train you. But this training will be very difficult, do you think you're prepared?"  
  
"Yes!" I shouted, a little louder then I meant to. "Thank you, Kami-sama." I said, bowing vigoursly.  
  
"I've never been much for former titles." He said, waving his hand dismisivly. "You can call me Dende."  
  
I gaped at this casual god. It seemed difficult to believe I was on a first name basis with him. Dende looked as if he was about to say something more, when the doors to the main dome were flung open, and another figure walked out.  
  
"So, this is the descendant of Vegeta and Son Goku?" he said mockingly, as he immerged into the sunlight. I gasped... again. The figure before us was a replica of Dende, without the wrinkles and had a much larger frame. I could tell he was powerful.  
  
"Son Celic, I would like you to meet my son, Kargo." He stated proudly.  
  
"Your son!" I exclaimed. No one had told me he had a son.  
  
"Yes, I named him after one of my closest brothers on Namek. He is the last member of the Z senshi." I looked at him and was about to ask what Namek was when I remembered that he was an alien, like me.  
  
Kargo examined me. Unlike his father, his face was hard; his eyes did not hold the kindness and warmth that his father's did.  
  
"So, this is the great Saiya-jin?" he scoffed. "This is the hope of the world?" His eyes met mine, and I instantly wanted to run away, but I met his gaze. "Go home, boy. You're too weak to be of any use to me." With that, he sneered, baring his sharp fangs, turned around, and walked back into the domes.  
  
I stood there, half stunned, half to scared to move. Finally, Dende broke the spell.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, "Kargo is under a lot of stress. He's the un- elected leader, and he just wants everyone to be as strong as they possibly can for the upcoming invasion. That was his way of challenging you." I looked at Dende, wondering how someone like Kargo could be Dende's son.  
  
"Fine," I said, trying to imitate the smirk that Kargo gave me, "I accept."  
  
"Good." Dende said with a smile. Then he pointed his finger at me, and a bright flash was emitted. I had only half a second to wonder what happened when I realized I could no longer stand up. I toppled backward, and landed flat on my back.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for!" I yelled, while trying unsuccessfully to stand back up. I realized who I just yelled at, and began to apologize as vigorously as I could.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dende said, "I suppose I should have warned you first. I gave you weighted clothing. You will be wearing it throughout the rest of your training."  
  
I looked down, and realized that he was right. Under my gi was another shirt, their were armbands around my wrists, and boots had replaced my shoes. At least it looked better then a turtle shell. I grimaced as I stood up. The entire ensemble had to weigh close to four hundred pounds. Walking alone would be a challenge. Dende didn't seem to notice my difficulty, and walked past me, motioning me to follow. I did, though rather awkwardly.  
  
After a short walk to the domed building, I was already out of breath. Even with the weighted clothing, it shouldn't have been this difficult. I asked Dende about it when I caught up to him.  
  
"We're in the upper atmosphere of Earth, so there is less air up here. Normally, being this high up, you would die of suffocation or hypothermia in a few minutes, but this place is blessed. Though, there still is a slight difference." He explained.  
  
With that, he led me into the building. We entered a small room, furnished only with a large, four poster bed. My new room. I gazed at the bed, thinking about how comfortable it looked, but Dende broke my thoughts and led me away.  
  
He took me outside again, and sat beneath a strange tree, motioning me to do likewise.  
  
"Today, I am going to give you your first lesson on controlling your ki". He said.  
  
"Alright! You mean I'll be able to fly like the others!?" I was a little excited. Dende nodded.  
  
"Not just yet, though. First, you have to learn to control you ki." He said.  
  
"What is ki, anyway?" I asked. Dende looked over my shoulder, and smiled.  
  
"How about a demonstration?" he offered, and waved to someone behind me. I looked around, and saw Kargo walking toward us.  
  
"What is it father?" He asked, ignoring me.  
  
"I was wondering if you could give Celic a demonstration on how to use ki." He said. Kargo nodded, but glared at me.  
  
"Very well." He said. With that, he began to levitate. From the expression on his face, he looked almost bored. I knew if I was able to do that, boredom would probably be the last thing I felt.  
  
"Now watch." He said, glaring at me. He stretched out his hand, and a ball of light... ki... appeared in his palm. With a twitch of his fingers, he sent the ball flying upward at an amazing rate. Sweeping his hand, the ball simultaneously curved downward, right toward me! I narrowly leap out of the way as the ball zipped past me. Finally, he clutched his hand, and the ball exploded.  
  
"Wow..." was all I could say as I got up. I dusted off my gi, and pretended like I hadn't leapt for my life. I looked at Kargo, who seemed to be rather amused.  
  
"Nice fireworks." I said, trying to stay cool. Kargo's amusement turned into a sneer. He turned toward Dende.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing with this boy?" With that, he turned around, and left us.  
  
"Well, are you ready to begin your training?" Dende asked.  
  
After seeing what Kargo could do, I wanted to be able to fly and use ki as well. I would make him respect me. I looked at Dende and nodded. He smiled.  
  
"Very well. Lets begin." 


	3. Heritage

Dragon Ball Next Generation  
  
The Grey Saga  
  
Part 2: The Sacrifice  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I stood at the edge of Heaven, looking downward. It was so high... my head began to spin. My stomach twisted its self into a knot. I was going to attempt to jump out there. Well, I thought, at least I'll have a while to fall.  
  
"Need help?" I heard a voice ask innocently behind me. Kargo.  
  
"By help, do you mean throwing me off the edge... again?" I asked, not looking behind me. I heard him grunt.  
  
"Fine, but don't expect me to catch you this time." He said. I could hear his footsteps as he walked away. Probably to join Dende and Mr. Popo, watching me in some undisclosed location, waiting to see if I failed.  
  
I sighed and began to concentrate. I tried to clear out my mind, to put the anxiety of almost literally jumping off the edge out of my mind. I tried to feel my ki, tried to bring it out. I began to mouth out the Kamehamehe, trying to remember what it felt like. I could feel it, and slowly, it was coming. I "pushed" it downward. I felt my feet slowly leave the ground, my heels first, and slowly, my toes as well. Inwardly, I smiled. After two grueling weeks of meditation and excising, I was finally controlling my ki!  
  
Too late, I felt another presence behind me. Each person's ki has it's own "finger print", and with training, you can feel it and use it to identify who that person is. That, and the sheer amount of ki the presence was emitting, there was no mistaking who was behind me. Kargo. Shit.  
  
I managed to let out a quick yell of protest as I felt his powerful arms lift me up.  
  
"This is the best way to learn." He said, and then sent me hurtling downward. I screamed as I tumbled, my ki forgotten, the only thing on my mind was my inevitable doom. Damn Kargo. What does he think he's doing? My ki began to rise with my anger. I'll show him... I swear before I die, I'll put him in his place.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" I screamed, as my ki suddenly exploded. By the time I realized what had happened, I was suspended in the air, a white aura of ki rolling around my body. My amazement disappeared as I grinned.  
  
I flew back to Heaven, spotted Kargo, and landed a few feet in front of him, doing a little flip for effect. He looked at me and my grin faded.  
  
"It's about time." He stated, and then walked off. I wanted to fly up to him, and pummel him. I wanted him to look at me in amazement, rather then boredom and apathy. I wanted his respect. Apparently, my thoughts were not well concealed.  
  
"Don't worry about Kargo, that's just his way." Dende said, coming up to me. I turned to face the god.  
  
"Can't you do anything? I mean, he's your son." Dende shook his head.  
  
"I can, but I won't. Kargo is a warrior, and I'm a healer. He knows how to bring out the best in you, even if it is a little extreme. I promise he won't do anything that would seriously hurt you. We need everyone for the invasion, and Kargo knows it." He explained. "Perhaps he spent too much time with Vegeta." He said, almost to himself.  
  
"Kargo knew Vegeta!" I exclaimed. "But, didn't Vegeta die around a hundred years ago?" Dende nodded again.  
  
"Yes. Living here gives you a somewhat longer lifespan. I myself have lived over 5 generations of my people." He said. He sounded a little resentful.  
  
***  
  
I went through more training like that. I meditated with Dende, learning to feel and control my ki to a greater extent. Mr. Popo instructed me in more advanced melee techniques, and I learned to limit my movement, and control the energy I used when I moved.  
  
Then, Kargo would take time out of his training to train/pummel me. With him, I mastered the Air Dance Technique to the extent that it was almost second nature. Fighting in the air is very different and much more complicated then fighting in the ground. You must always keep your mind on your ki, or else you fall. Momentum is used differently to fly and maneuver, and stopping yourself before you hit the ground after being hit is difficult. But I learned.  
  
I always dreaded training with Kargo. But, at the same time, I cherished his training far more then anyone else's. With Kargo, I broke through pain barriers, and pushed myself harder then I though I could possible could. Perhaps my Saiya-jin blood was being fulfilled by always being pushed, and overcoming obstacles. Kargo was powerful, and he knew what I needed, even though I hated him for it then.  
  
***  
  
I limped back to my room. I had just finished a severe beating from Kargo, and I was looking forward to some quite meditation. I sat down cross-legged on the floor, as Dende did. I closed my eyes, and tried to quiet my mind.  
  
Meditation can be very different depending on what you want to do. You can "train" while meditating, to a certain extent. You mainly focus on you ki, and do exercises with it. That could range from moving objects, to focusing your ki and holding it for a certain time. While your muscles don't benefit form it, you can gain further mastery over your ki, and thus become stronger. You can use meditation to calm yourself, or to forget about how much pain you happen to be in at the moment. I chose the latter.  
  
I emptied my mind, letting the pain and fatigue I felt drift past me. I focused on nothing, my mind was almost blank. My breathing slowed, coming to a rhythmic pace a little slower then normal.  
  
I had no idea how long I stayed like that. If you do it right, time seems to slip by. You just don't concentrate on it. Suddenly, I saw something growing in my mind. It was a dim light. Curious, I let it continue, instead of stopping it.  
  
The ball of light grew in my mind. The bigger and brighter it grew, the more I felt drawn to it. The light wasn't comforting, nor was it frightening. But all the same, I desired it. To see it wasn't enough. I needed to feel it, to have it bath me in it's light. It grew and grew in my mind, until the once dull light seemed as bright as the sun. It just wasn't enough. I felt a desire stronger then anything I had ever felt. I had to have it bless me with it's light... it's power.  
  
"I KNEED IT!" I screamed, coming back to reality. I realized I could still feel it, still feel that blessed light. Only, it wasn't in my mind any longer, it was... outside! My pain and fatigue forgotten, I leapt up and sprinted out the door of my room. I pushed past Mr. Popo without even apologizing. I could feel it! It was close!  
  
I arrived outside to see Dende and Kargo already out there. Both were looking up.  
  
There it was! The ball of light I had seen in my mind was above me! I felt almost like laughing.  
  
"What is that father?" I heard Kargo ask.  
  
"It's... wonderful." I stated, more to myself then to Kargo. Both father and son turned, perhaps surprised by my presence, or perhaps by my behavior. I walked forward, brushing past them. The ball seemed to grow bigger as I neared it, as if accepting me. It's light seemed to sink into my skin, giving me power. I was about to start laughing, when suddenly I felt an immense feeling in my back. It wasn't pain, but more like something was growing... trying to get out. Then my world turned dark.  
  
***  
  
I awoke to find myself on my bed. I tried to sit up, but my head swam when I did. I laid back and tried to remember what happened. I could remember meditating, and then seeing a ball of light... but everything after that was a blank.  
  
I heard footsteps outside. Dende, Mr. Popo, and Kargo entered without knocking. I was shocked by Kargo's appearance. His clothes were badly torn, and he was covered with burn marks and bruises.  
  
"What happened? Was there a fight? What was that ball of light? How long was I unconscious?" I asked the questions in rapid order, finding that my strength was returning. Kargo scowled at me.  
  
"Oh yes, there was a fight..." he said, then trailed off, as if leaving me to fill in the pieces. I gave him a blank look.  
  
"Celic, do you remember anything?" Dende asked.  
  
"I remember seeing a ball of light, that's it." I said.  
  
"Do you know that you created it?" He asked.  
  
"I did!" I could remember seeing it in my mind, but... I would have remembered making something like that. I told Dende so.  
  
"Celic, that ball of light is a technique that the Saiya-jin used. Piccolo told me about it, before he died in the second destruction of Earth..." He trailed off, having remembered a memory he hadn't wanted to bring up. "That ball emits light similar to a full moon. Any Saiya-jin with a tail would transform into a giant ape, called Oorazu, upon seeing it." He explained.  
  
"But, I don't have a tail." I said. All three gave me a look that said they knew better. I felt my heart sink. I pulled up the blanket and looked under.  
  
"Holy shit!" I screamed, and jumped out of the bed. A long, furry, monkey- like tail followed me. I stared at it for a moment, completely unbelieving of what I was seeing. I had a... tail. It was absurd. Suddenly, I realized that I wasn't wearing any clothes, and quickly jumped back into the bed, covering myself with the blanket. If the others were embarrassed, they didn't show it.  
  
"So, how did I turn back?" I asked, after regaining my composure.  
  
"Kargo destroyed the ball of light." Dende explained. I turned to Kargo, looking at his wounds.  
  
"But, you're so powerful, that shouldn't have been a problem for you." I stated. Kargo growled.  
  
"It wouldn't..." he said, then turned to his father "if you hadn't stopped me from cutting off his tail!" He said, then stormed out of the room.  
  
"You caught Kargo off guard with an attack, and I guess he's upset about it." Mr. Popo said.  
  
"But, an attack from me shouldn't have been any problem for Kargo." I said.  
  
"Ordinarily, no. But, in the transformed state, a Saiya-jin's power increases tenfold." Dende explained.  
  
"Why didn't you let Kargo cut off my tail." I said. I would have considered it a favor.  
  
"Your tail is a link to your Saiya-jin heretage." He said. "It gives you a connecting to your ancestors."  
  
"So, you mean, it makes me more like Goku, right?" I said. "I am getting tired of everyone constantly comparing me to my ancestors. I'm my own person, not some reincarnation of some dead warrior." Dende's face fell.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I think it's important that you keep the tail. You have Earth to remind you of your human heretage, and you could easily forget what you are. That would be like forgetting who you are, but it's your choice." With that, he pointed his finger at me. A light shot out and wrapped around me, and when it disappeared, I had a new set of clothing, complete with a hole for my new tail.  
  
"Excuse me," he said, "I should probably see if Kargo want's me to heal him." And then he left, leaving me feeling both angry and guilty. I struggled to get out of bed; the new clothes seemed twice as heavy. I decided to got outside and work off some frustration.  
  
As soon as I walked outside, my heart sank. Trees were uprooted and scattered around the place. Half of the roof was torn out, or crumbling as I watched. There were huge footprints embedded in the tile. My guilt doubled as I looked around.  
  
I knew the trees were a heavy loss to Dende. They were native to Namek, and reminded Dende of the planet he once called home. I knew that, for all the love he had of Earth, he got homesick for Namek. Perhaps that's why he named his son after his brother.  
  
I could feel Dende's ki as he healed Kargo, and I turned and walked toward it, intent on apologizing to both of them. When I reached them, Dende was just about to leave, and Kargo had begun to meditate. Both turned to me.  
  
"I... I'm really sorry... about the damage, and hurting you..." I said, and trailed off as Kargo shot a menacing glare at me, his ki growing steadily. Dende seemed in a better mood.  
  
"I don't blame you. Without proper training, Saiya-jin have no control once they transform." He said. His voice sounded sincere. "And don't worry about the damage. This place has a spell cast on it, and it will regenerate its self. In a few weeks, it will be as good as new." I thanked him and left. Despite what the said, I would feel better if I did everything I could to repair the damage. I decided to start with the trees.  
  
***  
  
Never had I been so scared. Well, that's not true. I was plenty scared in Satan City. I guess, I was apprehensive. You don't need the truth, I told myself, you've gone on so far without it. Why now? I couldn't answer myself; I just knew I needed it. I needed the truth.  
  
It had been almost three months since the Oorazu incident. True to Dende's word, Heaven was in perfect shape a couple of weeks afterward. I hadn't transformed since then, both afraid of what I might do, and still a little guilty. My relationship with Kargo had been strained for a while, but we had resumed our old "friendship" a while back.  
  
All in all, I realized Kargo wasn't all that bad. Sure, he was tough, and loved to beat the shit out of me, but it was because he knew I would get stronger from it. I realized that he, just as I, was scared of the threat coming to Earth. Because of that, we shared a bond. The bond that only two warriors can have. We weren't rivals, but we weren't really friends. But, lucky for me, as time had passed, it leaned more toward the latter. Yet, he wasn't as wise as Dende, which was why I was going to see him.  
  
I found him standing on the edge as he almost always when he wasn't training me or drinking (Nameks don't eat, they get all their nutrients from water). Being Kami, he could see anywhere on Earth from that vantage point. Or, at least I hoped so.  
  
Butterflies flew around in my stomach as I neared him. I need the truth, I need the truth, I need the truth. I kept repeating it to myself, over and over, with each step. As long as each step had a purpose, I could continue walking.  
  
"Dende?" I asked, drawing his attention.  
  
"Oh, Celic, what do you need?" He asked. I took a deep breath, summoning the courage to speak.  
  
"I... I want to know about my parents." I blurted. Dende didn't look all that surprised.  
  
"Yes, I can tell you about your parents. I've followed all the lives of the descendents of my friends very closely. But, are you sure you want to know? Sometimes the truth can be hard. Why do you want to know?" he asked.  
  
"I... I've been an orphan my whole life." I said, even though I was still asking myself the same question. "I've never really thought about my family before, because I've never had one. Others at the orphanage, they knew their parents, for a while at least. They know where they came from, who, and why. I guess I just want that."  
  
"Very well." He sighed, and began. "First of all, I want you to know that your parents were close, that you were not the product of rape or prostitution." I hadn't really considered that, but I suppose it had been a possibility. "Your father and mother met when they were young, and began dating almost immediately. Your father worked in construction, and your mother worked as a secretary for a loans company, both in Satan City. Things went well, for a while.  
  
"For almost a year, they stayed together. They even considered marriage for a while. But when your father realized that your mother was pregnant, he realized that his feelings for your mother were not as genuine as he thought. He ran left your mother, not wanting to bear the responsibility of fatherhood. After that, things went downhill for her.  
  
"Almost a month later, she got fired from her job. Jobs are scarce in Satan City, and no one wanted to hire a pregnant woman. She had already been late with her rent, and soon she was kicked out of her home.  
  
"She was forced to live on the streets. She begged where she could, and many people showed pity, which is usually a rare thing in Satan City. She was able to sustain herself, as well as you. But, she never had money for proper health care, and the regular checkups that most women receive when pregnant, she did without.  
  
"When she was in her last month of pregnancy, she tripped and fell down a whole flight of steps. She developed a hemorrhage, internal bleeding, in her womb. By the time she walked to the hospital, she was ready to spontaneously abort her baby. Luckily, you were born without complications, strong even at birth. But your mother was not so fortunate. She died of blood loss."  
  
I absorbed all Dende had said. My whole life, my parents had just been people. They could have been someone I met while walking down the street. They had just been ordinary people to me, no more significant then anyone else.  
  
But... my mother was dead. What should I feel? Should I grief? Should I be happy that she didn't willingly abandon me? Dende's voice broke my thoughts.  
  
"When your mother came into the hospital, she was just another woman off the streets to them. She carried no ID, and never told the doctors her name. She only said one thing, constantly. 'Name him Celic'. That was all she would say. She knew you were a boy, without the normal ultrasound. She wanted your name to be Celic. A Saiya-jin name. Somehow, I think she knew. She knew what you would become, and what you were, somehow. She knew, you were destined to be a Saiya-jin warrior, you were destined to be one of the Z senshi." 


	4. Keep your friends close

Dragon Ball Next Generation  
  
The Grey Saga  
  
Part 2: The Sacrifice  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A year. It had been an entire year, and one day. A year ago, my life was, to an extent, normal. Now, I was flying through the air, leaving Heaven.  
  
My 14th birthday had been a few weeks ago. Kargo, never really one for celebrations, had barely grunted happy birthday in passing. But, it was progress. Dende and Mr. Popo, on the other hand, fixed up a huge meal, complete with cake.  
  
But, the day before had been a bad one. Ann had been dead for a year, but it still hurt. I didn't know if it would ever go away. Dende was a small comfort, but Mr. Popo and Kargo just stayed away from me. I was grateful for that.  
  
Now, a day later, I was flying from Heaven to Western Capitol. Kargo flew a few feet away from me. John had been studying the Grey's ship that had abducted Xander and I, and we were going to Capsule Corp. to hear about the information he had gained. Hopefully, it was good news.  
  
When I learned to fly, I thought it was the greatest thing in the world. I was so free. At a whim, I could spiral, go up, down, left, right. I was in complete control. Being able to control something in my life so completely was deeply satisfying. But, even though I still enjoy it, flying soon became the norm for travel. And so, just like a kid who's just got their driver's license, flying soon became less then entertaining. On the long journey to Western Capitol, I let my mind wander as I flew beside Kargo.  
  
Perhaps, we had more in common then I thought. Not just Kargo and I, but all of the Z senshi. It seemed like we all had to go through some hardship or give something up, and somehow ended up fighting for our planet.  
  
I looked over at Kargo. He stared strait ahead, barely taking notice of me. Of all of us, his past seemed like the most normal to me, as strange as that is. Since his birth, Kargo's fate was decided for him. As the son of the Kami of Earth, he was destined to eventually take his father's place. He was born a warrior. He had no choice to fight or not, it was in his blood. Just like me.  
  
I both pitied him and was jealous of him. He had no chance to make his own decisions, but without decisions, how can you make mistakes? He seemed envious of those of us who had a choice.  
  
His relationship with his father was strained at times. Dende wanted him to live in Heaven, to learn about Earth, so that he will be ready to become Kami. But, Kargo longs for Namek, even though he has never seen it, as his father has. He is stuck on Earth, but longs to go back to Namek, the planet which, in his eyes, his father forsook. And yet, Earth is his home. Once again, his destiny was chosen for him. He lives on Earth.  
  
"So, how long were you going to wait to show me?" Kargo asked, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Show you what?" I asked.  
  
"You think I'm stupid, don't you." He said. "I know you've been working on an attack. Your ki changes every time you use it. Even you should be able to sense it."  
  
"You really want to see it?" I asked, a little stunned. It was something I had discovered when meditating. I had been working on how to release it, and by now, I thought I had almost perfected the technique. Kargo nodded. "Alright." I said.  
  
I stopped my flight and scanned the area. We were above grassy plains. I shut my eyes, and consentrated. I found a spot big enough without any wild life, and flew toward it. Kargo followed me. I was a little nervous. Hopefully, Kargo would be impressed.  
  
I cupped my hands as I would a Kamehameha, but put them behind my head. I shut my eyes and consentrated. In my mind, I could see flames. I began to bring those flames to my hands. I could feel the ki gathering and growing stronger. The flames in my mind intensified, and soon I had enough ki in my hands.  
  
"Flame Cyclone!" I yelled, as I threw my hands out in front of me. The bright red ball of ki streaked form my hands toward the ground below. It took a comet like shape as it traveled. It hit the ground, and an exploded. Out of the explosion, two pillars of flame shot up toward the sky, twisting and turning around each other. Anyone caught in the attack would be immobilized, and then incinerated, if the initial explosion didn't kill them first.  
  
I lost my concentration on the twisting pillars of fire, and they disappeared, leaving only a deep crater in the earth. I looked back at Kargo, to see what he thought.  
  
"The ability to put an element in an attack is extremely rare. Not even I can do it." He said, and then flew off. I grinned. Saying that someone could do something he couldn't is probably one of the biggest compliments he could give someone. I've learned that Kargo is very strait forward with a lot of his emotions, and you have to read between the lines.  
  
***  
  
After about a half-hour's worth of flying, we reached Western Capitol. When I first saw it, I was amazed. It was only a little bigger then Satan City, and it looked almost the same, except that many of its buildings were domed. But, it was so clean. You could hardly even smell the difference in the air. The streets were clear, and none of the buildings were in decay.  
  
I wanted to fly down and walk amongst the people, to find out how different they were from those in Satan City, but we had to stay high in the air. If people saw a kid with a tail and green guy flying around, they would probably freak out.  
  
"There's Capsule Corp." Kargo said, pointing to the middle of the city. From my aerial view, I could see just how big it was. There was one huge dome, with more, little domes surrounding it. All in all, the entire complex had to cover at least two square miles. Kargo flew toward the biggest dome.  
  
"This is the residence and personal labs. John also uses built a training facility in here." He said, as we touched down on the ground.  
  
"He lives here!" I asked. I knew they were rich, but the place seemed so huge. How you could ever be comfortable living in a place like that is beyond me.  
  
"Angelina as well." He said, and then walked in the door. I hesitated, wondering if there was a doorbell I should push or something. After a moment's debate, I followed Kargo.  
  
The front hall was covered with pictures. I looked at the first one. It depicted a man with a bushy whit mustache, and a small black cat clinging to his shoulder. A ditzy looking, large haired woman stood next to him. Under the picture was a plaque that read:  
  
"Dr. Briefs: Founder and Creator of Capsule Corporation."  
  
Next to that was a picture of a blue haired woman. Standing next to her was a muscled bound man with a pointy hairdo who looked like he would rather shoot the photographer then have his picture taken.  
  
"That's Bulma Briefs." Kargo said, standing behind me. "And the man next to her is Vegeta." He said. So, that was the Saiya-jin prince. He looked powerful, and with the scowl on his face, exactly as Dende had described him.  
  
"You knew him, didn't you?" I asked Kargo, but he was already making his way down the hall. I chased after him.  
  
I was a little intimidated by the size of the building. And the staff. Everywhere we went, there was a maid or servant there, cleaning, or asking if we needed anything. None of them seemed daunted by Kargo's appearance, and he seemed to know his way around, so I figured he had been there before.  
  
After we walked around for a while, Kargo stopped a maid in a hallway and asked her where John and Angelina were. She gave us directions, and then went back to cleaning. The sheer number of rooms was mind-boggling. How could someone use so many rooms?  
  
Eventually, we came to a room with a huge computer on one side. Its monitor had to be as wide as I was tall. A woman sat in front of the computer, seemingly oblivious to our presence. From the way she sat in the chair, you could tell she wasn't using the computer.  
  
With a sigh, she flipped a pen in the air. As it spiraled downward the woman leaned back in the chair and caught the pen in her teeth. In that position, I could clearly see her face. Angelina.  
  
Her hair was shorter then when we had first met, but I remembered her face. The dull look in her eyes dissapeared when she saw us. She spat out the pen and leapt out of the chair.  
  
"Kargo! It's good to see you! How's your father? I can tell you've grown a lot stronger." She said in rapid succession. Kargo smiled. He was about to answer when her gaze shifted to me.  
  
"Celic! Wow, you've grown." She said, leaning towards me. "Roshi told us you had gone to train with Dende after only four months! I can't believe it. It's been about a year since I've seen you..." She trailed off as she her eyes traveled downward... "You have a tail!" She yelled, leaping backward as if it had tried to bite her.  
  
"Ya, I guess it's sort of a Saiya-jin thing." I said, trying not to laugh at her expression. She regained her composure.  
  
"Sorry, John's not here. He's working on some project that he won't even let me see. He'll be if the staff can get him back to Earth long enough to tell him you're here." She said. Then she began to ask Kargo about some training tips.  
  
I was amazed that someone like her could seem so happy. Of all of us, she was perhaps the most like me.  
  
Like me, she had grown up in Satan City. Her mother had left her and her father when she was very young. The main reason being that her father was a drunk. After her mother left, Angelina's father turned more and more to alcohol to get over his failed marriage. But, soon that wasn't enough to vent his frustration.  
  
When he was drunk, Angelina's father turned violent, and Angelina was the target. Domestic problems are very rarely handled in Satan City. The police have their hands full with murders and drugs, and most of the other people close to kids just didn't want to go through all the trouble of doing something about it. So Angelina was on her own.  
  
As grotesque as it sounds, Angelina learned how to survive when she lived with her father. It "toughened her up". But, by the time she was thirteen, she had enough. She ran away from her father.  
  
Using the tactics she had learned by living with her father, and her natural skill at fighting, she soon learned a way to live. Street fighting. Because of her age, and the fact that she was a girl, her opponents, and those betting against her, underestimated her.  
  
All the money that she didn't spend on food or clothes was saved up for one purpose, to enter in the 134th Tenkaichi Budoukai...  
  
"Sorry I'm late." John said, as he hurried through the door, removing a pair of glasses and loosening a tie. He looked around the room.  
  
"Is Xander here yet?" he asked Angelina. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"He's been training in the Everwake Mountains, he'll probably be here soon." Kargo said.  
  
"But, that's on the other side of the world. Couldn't he find someplace closer to train?" John pouted.  
  
"It's the only place he can find the training conditions he wants." Kargo said. The Everwake Mountains were the highest mountains in the world, and the conditions there were very extreme. I was impressed that Xander could train there.  
  
"Oh well." John sighed, and looked at me. "Wow, you've grown. How's you training with Dende going... What the hell is that!" He jumped back, his right hand automatically going to his shoulder, where his sword would be sheathed, if he had it. I don't think he really wanted to cut me, it was just his instinct when surprised.  
  
"It's a tail." Angelina sighed. "I thought you were supposed to be a genius." She said playfully. John dropped his hand, and glared at her.  
  
Genius runs in the Briefs family. Every child is expected to be one. John Briefs is no exception. By the age of twelve, he was doing calculus and designing complex machines. His parents saw a bright future in him, and in Capsule Corp.  
  
When he was fifteen, he found a safe, covered in almost a century's worth of dust in one of the oldest complexes at Capsule Corp. He cracked it, and found two capsules inside. In the first was an ancient floppy disk. In it was a document, written by Bulma Briefs, labeled "The Truth". It was the same disk that he had shown me on Master Roshi's island. He doubted it at first, until he opened the second capsule. In it was the sword of Tapion, inherited by Trunks Briefs, son of Vegeta. It is the same sword that John now uses.  
  
John wanted to pursue a career in martial arts, and his parents allowed him to hire a trainer, as long as he was active in the company. But, when he was 17, the 134th Tenkaichi Budoukai was going to be held, and John increased his training to participate. Because of his almost completely shirked Capsule Corp., his parents demanded that he give up martial arts. After a heated argument, John walked out, intent on participating in the Budokia.  
  
He made his way to the Budoukai, and entered. He did very well, and made his way to the final match. His opponent was Angelina.  
  
After a long battle, Angelina eventually won by knocking John out of the ring. John's plan was to prove himself in the Budoukai, and then seek out Master Roshi, and train full-time. He had been deeply impressed with Angelina, and invited her to come along, as a rival. Eager to leave the streets of Satan City, she accepted.  
  
Master Roshi couldn't refuse the descendant of Vegeta, or a beautiful girl, and accepted his first students in three hundred years. He eventually sent them to Dende. During their training, they became very close, and by the time they arrived in Heaven, had become a couple.  
  
Three years after the Budoukai, John's father had a heart attack, and became too sick to run Capsule Corp. His mother was on her last leg, still heart broken over her estranged son, tending to his father, and trying to manage the largest company all in one. After a lot of thought, John came back to Western Capitol, with Angelina. He made amends with his parents, and took over the company. Now he runs the largest company in the world, while training as one of the Z senshi.  
  
"I have something for you, Celic." John said, reaching behind his back. "I found it in one of our old complexes last year. It belonged to Son Goku, and I think it should stay in the family." He said, as he revealed a small, orange ball. It easily fit into his palm. Four stars were embedded onto it. I took it. It seemed to have a warmth about it, somewhat comforting.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's a dragon ball." He said. A dragon ball... one of seven, with the power to grant almost any wish one could think of. When Dende originally created them, they could grant two, but after the destruction of Il Shenlong, they became dormant for one hundred years. When they became active again, they were only able to grant one wish. Dende thought it had something to do with the disappearance of Goku.  
  
"Thanks!" I said, still inspecting the ball. I placed it in a small bag attached to my belt, which had a few senzus in it. I found it convenient to always carry some around, especially when training with Kargo.  
  
"Xander's coming..." Kargo said. The room became quite. John stiffened upright. When I looked back, I realized that he had seemed uncomfortable with Xander on Roshi's island, but I hadn't known him well enough to realize it. Kargo seemed almost anxious, as if he was expecting something.  
  
Now, I could feel his ki as well. Just as each person has a signature in their ki, past experiences can also leave a mark, if they affect the subconscious enough. There was a layer beneath Xander's ki, riddled with pain, hate, and confusion. Now that I could sense it, I understood John's discomfort.  
  
We left the computer room, and made our way outside. Xander was just appearing over the horizon, surrounded in white ki. He made his descent when he came above us, landing nimbly on his feet.  
  
I was about to say hello, when I saw their eyes. Xander and Kargo. They were locked on each other, completely absorbed in sizing to the other up, maybe looking for some weakness. There was no hate in their eyes, but respect. They were obviously rivals. Their concentration broke, and Xander turned my way.  
  
"Celic, how are you? You've grown a lot since we found you." He said, his face changing to the kindly expression that I had associated with him. Before I could answer, I saw his eyes shift downward, to my tail. If he was surprised, he didn't show it.  
  
When Xander rescued me from the Grey's ship, I had thought he was an angel. But, he had grown up in Hell.  
  
It started twenty-three years ago. When the military found the remains of a laboratory of a scientist by the name of Dr. Gero. Gero had attempted to build artificial humans, in order to kill Son Goku. He failed, and was killed in the process. His main laboratory had been destroyed, but he had others, where he had done research on the Z senshi. The military had found one of those labs.  
  
The information was sent to a group of scientists loosely associated with the military. Their orders: to create the perfect weapon using the information from Gero's lab. They decided that artificial humans were too complex to build, and they seemed to have a limit of power and could grow no stronger through battle. But, using the information on the Z senshi, they decided that a human could, if conditioned properly, break all barriers and eventually become The Perfect Weapon, a weapon with the ability to cause unimaginable damage, with no limit to it's power, and completely obedient to only a select few. Under the hopes that the subject would have unlimited power, it was labeled "Project X", because "x", being the most common variable, has no limit.  
  
From thirty unwanted babies, they chose the one judged to have the most potential. The others were killed. That baby never knew compassion, or the love of another. Before he could talk, or even walk, he was taught obedience, or pain.  
  
The top martial arts instructors were brought in, and trained the boy. Mistakes were not taken lightly, usually punished with whips. He was taught the most effective ways to kill someone, and how to manipulate his ki.  
  
After twenty years of cruel training, brain washing, and unimaginable pain, "Project X" was deemed ready for a trial run. His mission was to destroy the nearby Ginger Town, slowly.  
  
What I had learned as The Ginger Town Massacre, a terrorist attack that left eight buildings destroyed and over three hundred people dead, was actually "Project X". But, something happened there that those in charge couldn't predict. A man had pleaded, groveled, for his children's lives to be spared. He even had offered his own life in exchange for theirs. They were killed anyway.  
  
But, what the man had done confused him. He had been taught that emotions were weak, that they were needless. His whole life, the only emotion he had ever felt was fear. What the man had done, shown love for his children, even at the expense of his own life, went against all he had been taught.  
  
Confused, he left most of the city still standing, and headed back to the base. While he had no answers, he had discovered something: humans were weak. Even those he feared, the ones with the whips, were weak. And he was strong.  
  
For all the pain they had inflicted upon them he gave back tenfold. His wrath was great, but he took his time, letting them feel the pain and fear he had felt his whole life. Because of that, some were able to escape, and probably live today.  
  
John and Angelina had just arrived in Western Capitol a few days earlier, so they got there before Kargo. They attacked, but they were easily beaten, and were about to be killed when Kargo arrived.  
  
Kargo was more powerful, but "Project X" was able to match his power with skill. It was a fierce battle, which Kargo eventually won. But, he was spared, because Kargo saw nothing inherently evil in the man. He saw only a person who was never given a choice, and who had only know pain and suffering.  
  
It took a many months, but the Dende eventually was able to help that man, and reverse most of the brain washing. He learned happiness, laughter, but also grief. Dende forgave him, and the man put his experiences behind him, as a past life. He even took up a name for himself: Xander Keith.  
  
We went inside, back into the large computer room. An awkwardness John felt around Xander was lost when we entered. Like any Briefs, he was in his element. We stood while John sat at the computer and began to type.  
  
I realized that, for the first time since I "joined", our group was complete. It was us five, who in other circumstances would probably never meet, together because it was our heritage, because we were destined to be there, or because it was all we knew, joined by one purpose. The defense of our home, and our people.  
  
John finished typing, and swiveled around in the chair, facing us.  
  
"From the computer we found inside the ship, we have been able to find out quite a bit about the Greys." He taped on the keyboard, and a picture came up, showing beings of similar shape, but different colors. I recognized the one on the left, with its gray skin, and its bulbous head. It was one I had seen inside the ship. From there, each being seemed to become more muscular, with a much more proportional body shape.  
  
"For starters, the name "Greys" is not really correct. All these beings are from the same species. When born, they are white in color. The color and body shape depends on how powerful they become when they reach maturity. The gray ones are very weak, and are the scientists of the Greys. The orange ones come next. They are physically strong, but lack the natural ability to control ki. The red types seem to be the most common, they can manipulate ki, but it's limited. These are going to be the ones you see most on the battlefield. The blue ones seemingly jump far ahead of the others. They have the ability to fly, and can do a considerable amount of damage. The purple ones, while not having any real new talents, are much more powerful, but few Greys become that strong." He turned, and hit a couple more keys. "And then, the black ones." An image of a well muscled being showed on the screen. Its skin was night black, like Mr. Popo's, but rough and bumpy. White bone came out of the elbows and knees, creating spikes.  
  
"These are the generals of the Grey army." John continued. "With the natural weapons, such as the spikes coming from the elbows and knees, and with the ability to control ki as well as anyone of us," he glanced at Xander when he said this, "they are extremely dangerous. For a Grey to become this, it would have to have a ki level of at least one hundred thousand, by my calculations. Luckily, they are very rare." He concluded.  
  
"I haven't had time to study the ship its self, but I should be able to get some information on their weaponry before the month is over." He said.  
  
"Why is it just us, against that?" I asked, pointing to the image of the black Grey. "I mean, can't we show this to the army or something?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't." Kargo said, gazing at the screen. "One of these could easily destroy an entire army, a being with half of its power could. Besides, the military's action could easily just to blow everything up, which would cause more damage then it would help. It might not even destroy the Greys. Unfortunately, we truly are the Earth's only hope."  
  
I stared at the image of the black Grey. It looked fearsome, and very dangerous. So, that's our enemy. I began to sweat.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later, back in Heaven, we met again. I saw John and Angelina flying toward us while I was training with Mr. Popo. I went to meet them, but I halted as soon as I saw John's face. He looked tired, drained, and his face was creased with worry. The couple brushed past me, John not saying a word, and Angelina looking back at me, her expression filled with sorrow. I followed them.  
  
"Is Xander here yet?" John asked Kargo, who was talking with Dende when we entered.  
  
"He'll be here in a couple minutes." Kargo said.  
  
"What happened?" I asked. Once again, the others seemed to know something I didn't.  
  
"I Dende's the only one with the whole story, but we'll piece it together when Xander arrives, as long as he did what he was supposed to do." He said, the last part almost under his breath.  
  
Soon, Xander appeared. His face was grim, and I decided to wait to hear what had happened, still a little afraid of the weapon-turned-man.  
  
"Did it work like you planned?" Kargo asked. Xander nodded. Obviously, no more needed to be said between the two.  
  
We gathered outside, everyone else seemed grim, and I was starting to become worried. Finally, Dende spoke up.  
  
"When the previous Kami came to this planet, there was another who wanted this position. He was a demon named Garlic. The reigning Kami had them battle to decide who would be his successor. Garlic was defeated, and the new Kami took his rule over Earth. But, Garlic still coveted his seat, and awoke the Dark Army, an army made of demons, and tried to overthrow Kami. He was defeated again, and killed.  
  
"But, he had a son, Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr. collected the dragon balls and wished for immortality. As soon as his wish was granted, Son Goku, who came to rescue his son, Piccolo, and Kami came to stop him from taking over Earth. Goku and Piccolo, while they could not kill Garlic, made him create a tear in the dimensional fabric, creating another dimension, called the Dead Zone. Garlic Jr. attempted to trap Goku and Piccolo inside, but Goku's son, Gohan, managed to push Garlic Jr. into his own portal, sealing him in forever." Dende finished, and looked at John. John nodded.  
  
"Last week," He began, "Two people came into my office. They told me that they were members of a cult, and they wish for me to join, or at least for Capsule Corp. to support them."  
  
"It seems," Dende said, "that this cult is actually run by a demon, Turmeric, one of the last disciples of Garlic Jr. He wishes to bring Garlic Jr. back, and with him, his Dark Army. His cult merely serves him with entertainment, as those that join are cruel people, without conscience, the kind of humans a demon would surround himself with. I doubt that the majority of them know his true intent.  
  
"What we need, is to find out more about how Turmeric planes to resurrect Garlic, and where. The Dark Army is also a problem. Garlic Jr. controls it, and it is as eternal as him. If he is allowed to come back to Earth, we will be annihilated before the Greys come here. We don't know if Turmeric can raise it now, which is why I don't think we can try to kill him. Which is why we need a spy in the cult." At that, all eyes turned toward me.  
  
"What, me!" I jumped back, away from their eyes. "I... I can't do that! Why me! How would I get in? How would I get any information!"  
  
"I took care of that." Xander said. "I just came back from where the cult." He involuntary shuddered. My heart sunk. If Xander, of all people, could barely think about what he had seen, what would my reaction be?  
  
"The strongest person in the cult is called their Champion. Basically, it's someone to represent the humans in a world of demons. I made an "attack" on the cult, and defeated their Champion." His eyes shot towards Dende. "I left him in pain, but he's still alive. Any way, they will be looking for a new Champion. And, they will probably look at the upcoming Budoukai. They have several people involved already."  
  
"So, you want me to enter, and win, in hopes that this cult will try to recruit me as their Champion?" I asked. "But, why me? Aren't I a little young? Why can't any of you do it?"  
  
"Actually, I think your age might help." Dende said. "Turmeric might see you as someone he can mold, another disciple of Garlic. Unfortunately, you are our only chance. They would instantly recognize Kargo as my son, even if they don't know that the previous Kami is dead, they would never accept him. They have already asked John, and he refused. They would recognize Xander as the one whom attacked them, and the cult is a male dominated society, and they would never accept Angelina. You're the only one who can help us." 


	5. The 136 Tenkaichi Budoukai

Dragon Ball Next Generation  
  
The Grey Saga  
  
Part 2: The Sacrifice  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I felt ridiculous. I walked up to the registration booth, trying to keep out of sight. Of course, that was impossible with my outfit. The monk at registration looked up at me, not in the least bit surprised.  
  
"Name please?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"I... um... am the uh..." I lowered my voice to a whisper, "The Great Sayiaman." The monk at registration just sighed, and put TGS III on the paper. Well, at least I wasn't the only one wearing this idiot costume. The monk looked up at, expecting something.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to do any poses?" He asked, his voice hinting that he wanted it to be over with.  
  
"Oh! Right! Um..." Realizing that I was completely unprepared to do anything like this, I panicked. I did a messy flip, ending with one bent over my head, the other stuck strait out, and one leg bent in the air, while shouting:  
  
"The Great Sayiaman!" I couldn't believe my ancestor had actually done this stuff on purpose.  
  
"Not very impressive. Maybe you should ask the other Sayiamen for help." The monk said, then signaled for the next person. I hung my head in shame and embarrassment as I walked away.  
  
I had spent the last week at Master Roshi's island, while he prepared me for what I would have to do at the tournament. We also had to devise a plan to get me into the Adult Division. Only those sixteen and above were allowed participate, the younger ones had to fight in a Junior Division. Luckily, I was tall for my age, and my physique was definitely not that of a fourteen-year-old, so with a disguise, no one would question my age. We (by "we", I mean Roshi) decided to use the Great Sayiaman costume because there were always a couple in the Budoukais, so no one would think it strange.  
  
I made my way to the preliminaries. Basically, out of all the participants, only sixteen are chosen to fight. A punching machine eliminates the others. You punch it, and it tells you how powerful your punch is. The sixteen with the highest score go on to the finals. It's a pretty bad way to determine the world's strongest fighters, if you ask me.  
  
As the line progressed, I caught sight of the two other Great Sayiamen in front of me. One was short and a little fat, and the other was scrawny. The suit barely fit around him. They seemed to be having an argument over whose pose was the best. Neither of them were very strong though, and only scored an eight and five on the punching machine. I sighed in relief as I realized I wouldn't have to put up with them.  
  
By watching the others hit the machine, and what scores they got, I was able to determine how hard I should punch the machine and be assured of a spot in the finals, while not causing to much of an uproar. Master Roshi had advised me not to show my true strength, so that I would be underestimated if I was recruited into the cult. Surprise would be helpful, incase I found that I needed to fight.  
  
When my turn came, I took an overly dramatic stance at the machine. I yelled and swung. I stopped my fist a millimeter away from the machine. The force of my blow was enough. Digital numbers appeared above, flashing a "98". I smiled. The majority of the group had gotten lower then fifty, and only two had gotten over a hundred, so I was almost guaranteed a spot in the finals. When all the entries had had their turn at the machine, the finals' spots were determined. Out of sixteen, I had the sixth highest score.  
  
We then drew numbers for places in the bracket. I drew ten. My first opponent was a big guy, a professional wrestler who was looking to prove himself. He signed up as "The Crusher", his stage name. We turned toward each other, and he gave me a confident smile. He thought he had and easy win.  
  
The Junior Division was first, so we had to wait to fight. We could either watch the Junior Division or rest the waiting area. I really wasn't interested in watching kids fight, so I headed to the waiting area.  
  
When I entered, there were signs directing me toward the showers/bathrooms, bedrooms, and a cafeteria. It had been a little over an hour since I had eaten last, so I headed toward the latter. I found a buffet, and stuffed a plate full of food. I sat down and dove in.  
  
When I was on my third plate, some of the other finalists entered. One of them was The Crusher. They marveled at the mountain of food in front of me, and at the way I demolished it. My opponent shook his head.  
  
"What an amateur. Everyone knows you shouldn't eat right before a fight." My mouth was stuffed with rice and egg rolls, so I didn't bother to reply. Really, I didn't know what they were talking about; I was always able to fight better on a full stomach. They stayed for a few moments, then one mentioned that he was going to be sick, and they left.  
  
I dropped my chopsticks, turned, and caught an apple that had been thrown at my head. I looked at my attacker. It was Ubuu Rykuu, the defending champion of the last Budoukai (Author's Note: Ubuu is a family name, like Son, not Ubuu himself). The dark-skinned warrior smiled. I realized that the apple had been a test.  
  
"The last Budoukai was a joke. I really had no competition. Hopefully, this year will be different." He said. I understood what he meant. Six years ago, he had come in third place, after being defeated by Angelina. Then, their strength had been almost on par with each other. Obviously, he was looking for a challenge like that again. He was a true warrior.  
  
"Though, I don't see what you need to wear a disguise for, Sayiaman. What are you trying to hide?" I remained silent. Rykuu studied me, sizing me up.  
  
"You don't look it, but I can tell you're strong. I'll see you in the final round." He said, and then walked away. I just turned and resumed eating.  
  
***  
  
I watched as a man was carried out on a stretcher, groaning in pain. Another limped off the arena. My match was up. The Announcer, a beautiful, red-hired woman, leapt on the arena, announcing us as we entered the ring.  
  
The Crusher grinned as he waved to the crowd. I groaned. He thought it was all just another wrestling match. As he stopped to pose for pictures, I walked up to the arena. I stood there, waiting for him to get up so we could start. I made no attempt to hide my annoyance. The Crusher finally entered with a confident grin on his face.  
  
"You should be grateful. Don't you want to enjoy the last pain-free moments you have!?" He yelled, more to the crowd then to me. I assumed an attack position.  
  
"After all, you only scored a ninety-eight on the punching machine, and I got a hundred and fifteen." He said.  
  
"Strength isn't everything." I said.  
  
"That's what you think. I bet your wearing that disguise 'cause you've got so many scars from entering fights you couldn't win; just like this one." He said. Then a monk hit a gong, and the match began.  
  
Before the sound had even faded in my ears, I was on him. Holding back almost all my strength, I kicked him in the gut. A surprised and painful look crossed his face as he fell to the ground. Deeply satisfied, I turned away and walked toward the edge, knowing he wouldn't get up. The Announcer began the countdown, and I stepped off when she hit ten. I hoped there weren't anymore fighters like him at this Budoukai.  
  
***  
  
My next opponent was... huge. There is no other way to describe him. In his first match, he used his size to push his opponent out of the ring. He just took up so much space, it seemed impossible to avoid him.  
  
He climbed up to the arena, holding a huge chicken leg that he was finishing when his fight was called. He stuck it in his mouth, and drew it out, nothing left but bone. Disgusted, I watched him as he casually threw it into the audience, which scattered as the bone landed. And I thought my eating habits were bad.  
  
The gong sounded, and I assumed a defensive stance, expecting him to use the same strategy he used in his previous match. He charged at me, just as I expected him to do.  
  
I jumped backwards, landing inches away from the edge of the arena. The huge man saw an easy victory, thinking that I had made a careless mistake. He increased his speed, screaming as he advanced on me.  
  
When he was only half a foot away from me, I ducked and jumped to the side. I stuck my leg out, and hit his shin. With a yelp of surprise, his momentum carried him out of the arena, and he landed hard on the ground.  
  
"By knocking his opponent out of the ring, the Great Saiyaman has won!" The Announcer yelled into the microphone. "He will advance to the semi-finals!"  
  
I walked off the arena. I wished one of the others had joined. At least then I'd get a real fight.  
  
***  
  
Now, the real work began. I had just finished my third match. I had let the guy hit me a couple times, so no one would get the idea of how strong I was, but he was too weak to hurt me. I would be facing Ubuu Rykuu in the Final. But first, I had to test my acting skills.  
  
We had identified the representative from Turmeric's cult. A guy named Charles Grimes. He was one of the main sponsors of the Budoukia, and was granted access to the combatants because of it. Very handy if you wanted to recruit someone.  
  
I spotted Grimes looking out from the entrance of the arena. I also spotted Xander, disguised as one of the monks. I hoped it would work like we planned.  
  
As I walked past Grimes, Xander crossed between us. Grimes, as expected, recognized him as the one who attacked their Champion a week earlier. Both were fixed on each other, so much that Xander didn't notice me as he walked past.  
  
As we bumped, Xander flung his arms up, as if expecting an attack. His hand successfully removed my sunglasses, knocking them to the floor. Xander quickly apologized, and ran off.  
  
I quickly scrambled on the floor, desperately trying to get my sunglasses back on my face. An instant before I replaced them, I looked back at Xander, who gave a quick wink, exposing my face to Grimes.  
  
I stood up, and walked off, acting as nothing had happened. Then, I felt Grimes' breath on my neck as he leaned in close to talk to me.  
  
"If you wish to remain in this division, boy, please, come see me if you win this next match." He hissed, and then walked off.  
  
I smiled. It had worked. Grimes now knew that I was too young to be in this division, which we hoped he would use as blackmail to recruit me. And it looked like he was doing just that. Now, all I had to do was win my last match.  
  
***  
  
"And now, the final round!" I heard the Announcer yell into the mike. "We will see who is truly the strongest!" She swung her had to Rykuu. "First, we have the returning Champion, Ubuu Rykuu!" The crowd was on its feet, their voices almost deafening. "His challenger is The Great Saiyaman!" I am positive there were some crickets chirping for me, somewhere.  
  
"Both competitors won their previous matches easily, so I expect and exciting match! Ready!" Rykuu stared at me, his eyes burning with intensity and focus. Even though I knew that I out powered him, I began to feel excited. Finally, a real warrior!  
  
"Begin!" The gong sounded.  
  
In an instant, Rykuu was on me, attacking furiously with his fists. His attack caught me by surprise, and he landed several hits. Coming to my senses, I blocked his last attack, and leapt away.  
  
With a yell, Rykuu followed me, swinging his leg at my head. I pushed his leg away, and followed up with a punch to his torso, which he blocked and attacked again.  
  
Even though I wasn't using a fourth of my strength, the intensity at which Rykuu fought excited me, and I made sure to stay on par with him, for my own enjoyment as much as my mission.  
  
I ducked a kick and flipped backwards, landing lightly a foot from the edge. Rykuu glared at me, upset about something.  
  
"You're holding back." He stated. I started to protest, but he cut me off. "You were much more skillful in your last fights. I told you, I want a real fight in this Budoukai."  
  
"But, what if my power is too great, and you loose?" I asked.  
  
"The stronger my opponent is, the stronger I become. A true warrior will rise up to the challenge." He said. Even though he had no real idea of what he was up against, I still respected him for it. And I would show my respect, by giving him a real challenge.  
  
Careful not to show my ki, I raised my power to one fourth. I leapt forward, and kneed Rykuu in the gut. He responded by shoving my knee way and slugging my in the face.  
  
I jerked backwards. His speed and strength surprised me. For the amount of ki he I felt, he shouldn't have been able to do that.  
  
Acting on my surprise, he leapt at me with a barrage of attacks. Determined not to raise my ki, I attempted to block most of his attacks, but some got through. He leapt back, and hit me with a kick in the side.  
  
Pain shot though me and I sunk to my knees. It was indescribable. How had his kick hurt me so much? I realized that he had kicked my tail, which was wrapped around my waist, concealed by my shirt.  
  
Gasping, I stood up. The pain was receding fast. I attacked Rykuu, coming in close making him back up as I attacked. I was trying to push him over the edge. He realized what I was doing, and leapt over my head. I made a grab for him, but missed.  
  
As soon as he landed, his foot shot out, and hit me in the waist. I gasped as pain flooded my body. He had found a weakness, and was going to exploit it as often as he could. I would have to guard my tail better, or else, I might loose to someone almost one-fourth my strength.  
  
As the pain receded, I leapt up, and saw Rykuu standing on the opposite side of the arena. His hand griped his other wrist, and he began to yell. Immediately, a small ball of ki appeared in his hand. Clearly, I had underestimated my opponent.  
  
Surprisingly, he didn't throw it. Instead, he ran at me, his hand extended. I realized that while he could manipulate his ki, he hadn't gained enough mastery over it yet to throw the ball.  
  
I extended my hand, and a ball of ki appeared at my palm. Holding it like Rykuu, I ran at him. We met in the center of the arena, and our ki balls collided. Sweating, Rykuu screamed as he pushed, trying to overcome me. He was so focused on me, that his own ball of ki was growing unstable. I realized that if he continued like this, his own hand might be blow off by his own attack.  
  
The ki disappeared in my hand, and I moved to avoid his own ball of ki. I struck with my knee, finding his gut. This was more to prevent him from falling on his own attack then to hurt him, but I had to make it look like I was trying to fight him. As he coughed up blood, his ki flew wildly from his hand, and exploded on the arena floor. A crater, deep enough to see the dirt below the arena, was formed.  
  
I lowered my knee, and Rykuu dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. With his strength, using his ki must have been very difficult, and it had almost completely exhausted him. But, he still got up.  
  
Spitting out the blood from his mouth, he glared at me. His eyes were past determination, or the will to fight. He looked as if he was possessed. I knew I had to end it soon, or else he might kill himself trying to beat me. I began to wonder if he had Saiya-jin blood in him.  
  
"YAAAAA!" He screamed as he leapt at me. His punches, although lacking power, were still precise and accurate. Even though he was tired, I still found it difficult to block all his attacks at my waist without using more power.  
  
Finally, he spun with a backhand at my head. I blocked it, not realizing his true intent. He had simultaneously attacked with his hand and foot, which had found its mark. I was on the ground once again. But this time, he did not wait for me to recover. He began to kick my waist again, over and over. I screamed in agony after each blow. The pain became so great that my sight began to blur, and then turn dark. And then, his attack stopped. I looked up, and saw him bending over me, blood still dripping from his mouth, gasping for air. He had completely used the last of his energy in his burst of attacks. He had been a worth opponent, and I would not let his defeat look foolish.  
  
I struggled to get to my feet, no longer acting. I leapt back, and jumped at him, my foot aimed for his stomach. It hit, and with a grunt, the dark- skinned warrior flew into the air, landing just outside of the arena.  
  
The audience erupted. I was shocked to find them still there. I had completely forgotten about the great mass of spectators during my battle, and I would have had it no other way. Slowly, I saw Rykuu get to his feet. He looked at me, not as a defeated man, but as a true warrior who had accepted his defeat, and would strive to learn and grow stronger.  
  
I pitied him. He was an incredible fighter, and had great skill, but I had realized by fighting him that he had almost reached his limit. He would never to become much stronger, and that saddened me. But, Rykuu didn't seem to realize it, and I knew he would still try to grow stronger. I sincerely hoped he would find a way to break past his barriers. Maybe we could have another fight if he did.  
  
"The Champion of the 136th Tenkiachi Budouakai: The Great Sayiaman!" The Announcer yelled, lifting up my arm. It hit me then: I had just been deemed the strongest person in the world! 


	6. Keep your enemies closer

Dragon Ball Next Generation  
  
The Grey Saga  
  
Part 2: The Sacrifice  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I couldn't take my eyes off my hands. It was unbelievable. I held a check for ten million zeni in my hands! For a while, I just gazed at it, nothing else in the world mattering to me. In my entire life, I had never even seen any amount of money numbering more then two digits, and now I had ten million, made out to me!  
  
As I wondered around, thinking of all the things I could buy, I saw Grimes leaning next the wall, staring at me. I sighed as I walked towards him, realizing that the money would soon not be mine. It would be sacrificed for my mission.  
  
Charles Grimes, while not really looking very dangerous, seemed to emit an aura that made me hesitate, almost reconsider what I was about to do. He was dressed as a businessman, with a black suit, newly polished shoes, with black hair a little longer then most guys, but I knew what he represented.  
  
I could feel his ki, which was very disturbing. He hated something very much, and although it was masked, the hate had penetrated his ki, creating a predominantly evil aura. It seemed to seep from him, so thick that I could swim in it. His ki was not great, but it disturbed me, and I knew I would have to be cautious around him.  
  
"Congratulations on your victory." He said, then adding "child" in a voice small enough that only I could hear it. I could see it in his eyes; he knew he had made his point. I glanced around the area, and watched the few stragglers still leaving the arena.  
  
"Could we do this someplace else?" I asked.  
  
"Of course." Grimes said, and turned. I followed him.  
  
When we reached the deserted combatant's area, Grimes turned towards me.  
  
"If you would like to keep your title as World Champion, you will answer a few questions I have. Such as, where did you learn to fight, and why did you enter into the Adult Division when you were to young to do so?" He said.  
  
"Is that all?" I asked. Grimes spread his hands wide open, displaying innocence.  
  
"That's all." He reassured. I sighed and reached for my wrist. When we decided to use the Great Saiyaman costume, John offered to create me a watch like the one Gohan had, which would switch clothing for me. On the side were two buttons, one green and one orange. I looked at Grimes, then back to my watch, taking a deep breath. I would have to be careful. A single mistake would blow the mission. I pressed the green button on the watch. Now my role began.  
  
I was enveloped in a bright white light that caused me to close my eyes. When I opened them again, I was clothed in a green and yellow gi, the shirt long enough to cover my tail, which was still wrapped around my waist. On the front of it was the symbol of the Crane School.  
  
"My name is Spar Kane. I am one of the last remaining students of the Crane School." I said, hoping that it didn't sound too practiced.  
  
"I thought the Crane School died out almost three hundred years ago." Grimes said. I involuntarily gulped. He knew more then I thought he did about martial arts. I would have to be careful.  
  
"It disbanded, but it did not die. A few students of the school still held its traditions. I am one of those. Since my birth, I have been trained for the purpose of resurrecting the Crane School. I was given my name so that I would never forget my life's mission.  
  
"That is why I entered the Budoukai. As you might know, in it's history, there are only two people who have won the Budoukia three consecutive times, Jackie Chung and Hercule Satan. I plan on being the third. Once I am, people will flock to the Crane School, which I will finance with the money I win from the Budoukais."  
  
Grimes looked at me. He looked into my eyes. He was trying to see if I was telling the truth, to see if I was a good candidate for the cult's Champion. They say that the eyes are a window to the soul. Perhaps he was trying to look into mine. He was trying to see what my reaction would be once I came to the cult. From what Dende and Xander told me, any decent person would either run screaming from the place, or try to burn it to the ground. What would I do?  
  
Perhaps he was thinking of the story I gave him. One of the reasons we chose to Crane School was because it had a history of corruption. It's students usually fought without mercy, killing when it was not necessary. Would Grimes know that? We hoped that it would help me get into the cult.  
  
"Let me see your hands." Grimes said, saying it as if it was the most natural request in the world.  
  
"What? Why?" I asked, trying not to sound too suspicious. Suddenly, his face changed drastically. It became a visage filled with hate, fear, but most predominantly anxiety. I realized that if he didn't come back with a suitable Champion, he would probably be killed for the failure.  
  
"Let me see your fucking hands!" He screamed, his voice filled with desperation. Reluctantly, I held them out. Grimes grasped them, his face instantly changing back to the cool, confident face he wore before. He ran his thumbs around my hands, feeling them. He raised them toward his face, bringing them to his nose, and began sniffing them. I swore that if he licked them, even at the cost of the mission, I would incinerate him. Finally, he dropped my hands.  
  
"As far as I can tell, you are telling the truth." He said. I realized what he had been doing. He was looking for signs on my hands that would prove my story. Over the past year, my hands had become raw as I trained, and had developed calluses, making them tough, as a martial artist's hands would be.  
  
"You plan to resurrect the Crane School has one major flaw." He said. A look from me told him to continue. "If you succeed, it will take you at the very least fifteen years. That is a very long time."  
  
"I realize that. It is why I entered the Budoukia now, instead of waiting until the next one." I told him.  
  
"What if I told you that there is a way to achieve your goal in only a few weeks?" He said. I stared at him, trying to look like he said he was going to double the check I had gotten.  
  
"How could you do that?" I asked.  
  
"I belong to an organization, which soon will become very powerful. But, many people do not approve of what we do there. In fact, just a week ago, we were attacked by a very strong individual, who tried to shut us down. He defeated our Champion, a person who was supposed to defend us from such an attack. We now need a new Champion, who can truly protect us." He explained.  
  
"But how could you help me resurrect the Crane school?" I asked again.  
  
"I would rather not go into the details here. Come with me, and see it for yourself. But, I can guarantee you, if you become the new Champion, you goal will be reached sooner then you could believe." He said.  
  
"What do you do that would make it necessary for a Champion?" I asked.  
  
"Would you judge us, even though we are going to help you attain your life's goal?" He snapped. "You have spilled your fare share of blood. I can smell it on your hands."  
  
"Very well. If what you say is true, I will become your Champion, for the Crane School." I said. Grimes grinned.  
  
"Follow me." He instructed. He led me out to a limo awaiting his arrival, the driver already opening the doors for us.  
  
"Do you have any baggage, Master Kane?" The driver asked. It disturbed me how he knew my "name".  
  
"No, I have everything I need with me." I said, and climbed into the car. I sat in the opposite seat to Grimes.  
  
"By the way, any organization needs funding from someplace." Grimes said, leaving me to make my own conclusions. I handed over the check, the pain of it almost to great to bear.  
  
***  
  
We drove for hours, speaking very little. I meditated to pass the time, Grimes just stared out into space, a vicious gleam in his eye. The terrain soon turned mountainous as we traveled farther and farther away from the nearest city.  
  
Grimes pointed toward our destination as soon as it came into view. I couldn't help but gasp. It was very different then I imagined.  
  
It looked like a giant castle, not quite as high, but very large. It was dark, and looked very imposing with the mountains as a background. As we neared it, I began to see more detail. It looked like something out of the Middle Ages, comprised entirely out of stone and wood. The limo pulled into a kind of courtyard. It had stone pillars in two rows, leading up to the castle. They seemed to serve no real purpose, there just for decor.  
  
The limo stopped and I stepped out, stretching my limbs and working out a cramp in my leg. Grimes went to the trunk, and pulled out two large pieces of dark brown cloth. He tossed one too me. It was a cloak.  
  
"Modern attire isn't accepted here." He said, pulling on the cloak. I did likewise. We walked along the grounds, past the rows of stone pillars. I looked around and didn't see a single living thing. No plants, animals, or even insects. It disturbed me.  
  
"Please, wait here." Grimes said. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, and went into the large doors leading into the castle, leaving me outside.  
  
I walked to the wall of the castle, and ran my hand over the stone. It was cool, cold in fact, sucking out the heat from my hand. I pulled away. A pit in my stomach grew as I waited, becoming further disturbed by my surroundings. The place gave off an eerie, almost evil feeling. I wrapped my cloak around me as I shuddered. I considered giving up then, maybe making an assault on the castle, or maybe just by flying away.  
  
I shook my head. I had to learn more about how Garlic Jr. was going to be resurrected. If I attacked now, I might miss something, allowing someone else to take Turmeric's place, and bring the demon back later. I didn't even know what kind of beings lived in the castle. If I attacked, I could be killed.  
  
And running away was almost unthinkable. How would I face the others? They put so much faith in me, especially Dende. If I ran, even if they forgave me, I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to Heaven, and wouldn't be able to achieve my ultimate mission, which was to fight the Greys.  
  
I tried to prepare myself for what was to occur. Dende told me that if I was going to be a part of the cult, if they were to trust me, I would have to become like them. Whatever they did, I would have to imitate.  
  
I tried to concentrate on the feelings I got from the place, tried to absorb them into me. But I stopped soon, the task to disturbing to complete. So I stood there at the castle doors for what seemed like hours, until they finally opened.  
  
Grimes appeared, hood pulled back, followed by at least a hundred cloaked people. I instantly felt like throwing up. The combined ki of all those people literally sickened me, it seemed so cruel, so dark, it felt like it was going to absorb me.  
  
I regained my composure, trying not to show my disgust. Grimes approached me, and to others made a wide circle around us. It made me very nervous.  
  
"It has been decided." Grimes said. "You will become our new Champion if you defeat our current one." With that, he donned his hood, and walked away, joining the circle. I realized that they were making a ring for me to fight in.  
  
The ring parted as out of the castle came a figure. He wore a black cloak, lined with gold fringe. His hood was pulled up, and I could not see his face. The figure walked toward me, in the center of the ring, and threw off his cloak. I gasped.  
  
The man before me was well muscled, but his ki was weak. Even some of the other participants in the Budoukai could have beaten him. But what caused my surprise was his condition. He was bruised all over, his features hardly distinguishable through all the bruises. His bare chest was cut deeply in many places, now covered in scabs. His pants had bloodstains all over them, probably from broken scabs on his legs. Xander had done all this to the man.  
  
Despite his injuries, the man faced me. He watched me, as I threw my own cloak away. I heard a collective gasp of surprise.  
  
"He's brought us a child!"  
  
"What kind of joke is this!"  
  
"Kill the boy!"  
  
"Let him live, and give him to me!"  
  
"Fresh meat!"  
  
I ignored their comments, focusing on my opponent. His surprise was gone, a smirk replacing it. He thought he would be able to keep his position. I watched him as he ran at me, his fist cocked to strike me. He swung. I raised my hand, and grabbed it.  
  
You have to become like them.  
  
I squeezed, feeling the bones in his hand shatter. Blood squirted out from between my fingers. I dropped his hand, and the man grasped it, howling in pain. I felt guilty, adding to the man's injuries, and the fact that he would probably never be able to use the hand again didn't help. But I had to convince them that I was ruthless, and wasn't afraid to cause pain, or they would reject me.  
  
My opponent looked up at me, his eyes filled with pain, and fear. I realized that if he lost to me, he would most likely be killed. His eyes looked just like Grimes' when I refused to give him my hands.  
  
Despite his wounds, the man stood up, now fighting for his life. I knew what I had to do. As the man aimed another punch, with his good hand, I gave his a swift belt to the gut. His eyes opened wide, and gasping, he fell back, unconscious. I hoped that was enough.  
  
"Kill him!" The others in the ring began to shout. Many brought out curved daggers from their cloaks, and began waving them in the air. Others gave the thumbs down. I turned my head and looked at Grimes. He nodded his head, a gleam in his eye.  
  
The man lay there, unconscious. I didn't want to kill him. It didn't matter what he had done, or what cult he belonged to, he couldn't defend himself. It was wrong.  
  
So was the robber in the bank. Said the voice I thought had been silenced outside of Satan City.  
  
But, I couldn't. I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't want to.  
  
You've killed before; it'll be easy. The voice said.  
  
No!  
  
You have to.  
  
I pulled up the hood of my cloak, to hide the tears I hoped I could hold back. I stretched out my hand, a ball of ki dancing in my palm. Holding back the vomit that was surging up my throat, I let it loose. Charred limbs and blood splattered all over, and the others in the ring cheered.  
  
What have I done!?  
  
What you needed to do. The voice stated.  
  
Grimes walked up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. He threw the previous Champion's cloak in my hands.  
  
"Congratulations. You are now our new Champion." I nodded, pulling back my hood. No tears had come forth.  
  
"Now, you will meet our master, and he will tell you how we will revive the Crane School." He said, and we followed the crowd into the castle. 


	7. Hell on Earth

Dragon Ball Next Generation  
  
The Grey Saga  
  
Part 2: The Sacrifice  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I followed the large group into the dark castle. The eerie feelings I got from the outside intensified. The building it's self almost seemed malevolent. There were no electric lights, torches were lit every fifty feet or so, not giving up much light. I followed the group blindly down a hallway, waiting for my eyes to adjust.  
  
When they did, I realized that at least twenty more people had joined us, follow at a distance. I realized that all of them, except Grimes, were keeping their distance from me. Maybe, I had gone too far. Perhaps they were afraid I would kill them as well.  
  
I shut the thought out of my mind. Even though I thought it was necessary, I still didn't want to think about it. I hadn't wanted to kill him, and he was so weak to begin with, with all the injuries Xander had given him...  
  
Stop it!  
  
I focused on the group, trying to go into a kind of auto pilot. I just followed, not thinking of what I had done, or what they thought of me, or how strange my surroundings were.  
  
We entered a large hall, lined with tables, and a giant fireplace at each wall. Other then a few blood-red candles on the tables, there was no other source of light. Opposite the door we came through, there was another door that opened when we entered. Six cloaked beings came forth. Immediately, the others dropped to the ground, prostrating themselves, leaving me the only one standing.  
  
Two of the beings were extremely tall, one almost twice my height. Three were almost my size, and one of them barely reached my shoulder. I could not see their faces, due to the hoods and bad lighting, but I knew by the way the others acted that one of them must be Turmeric.  
  
The one third to the right raised a gnarled finger, and pointed at one of prostrated figures.  
  
"Grimes, you have done well. Follow me." He said, his voice barely a hiss. "You as well, Champion."  
  
We followed the beings across the hall, and through the other door. I found myself in a room, with a fire going at one side, a chandelier above us, and a long table facing us.  
  
"Master," Grimes said, "I present to you Spar Kain, our new Champion." One of the beings my size stepped forward, lowering his hood. I gasped at his appearance. It was a demon! He had dark-red skin, complete with small fangs, tiny horns on his forehead, and silver hair running down into the cloak.  
  
"Greetings, Champion." He said. His voice identified him as the one who spoke before. "I am Turmeric, master of this castle."  
  
"You're... a..." I managed to say, not really acting. I had known what he was, but still the sight of something I had only heard about in stories was still shocking.  
  
"Please, don't be put off by my appearance." Turmeric said, giving a not so innocent smile. I nodded weakly. After the shock wore off, I was able to study him more closely. His ki felt very strange. Yes, it was dark, and evil, but there was also something extremely different then other's ki.  
  
Turmeric was a master of the Dark Arts, which was why his ki felt different. Magic is really just another way of manipulating ones ki, but only a few can do. Instead of using it in its raw form like we do, magic users let their ki do things for them. Like changing an object into something different, or using it to manipulate elements. My own Flame Cyclone was kind of a mix of magic and ki, allowing it to take the shape of fire. The ki is summoned by use of spells, which helps the user concentrate on their ki, instead of manipulating it in its raw form.  
  
"After all," Turmeric continued, "despite our looks, we have more in common then you think. We both have a goal in our life, one that takes precedence over everything else in our lives. Am I correct?"  
  
I thought about the Greys, the people I swore I would protect, the man I had just killed to keep that vow, and Ann. I nodded.  
  
"And, if you help me achieve my goal, I will see that you reach yours as well." He said. Our eyes met, and an unspoken agreement was made. It was one I intended to break all too soon.  
  
"What is your goal?" I asked. Turmeric grinned.  
  
"To those men out there, I might be master." He said. "But I myself am a disciple to another. One of my brethren, Garlic Jr. He achieved what no one else has: immortality." My eyes widened in "disbelief".  
  
"It's true. But, he has been banished to a dimension of his own creation, the Dead Zone. Anyone else who entered that plain would die an agonizing death, but he lives, and I plan to resurrect him from his prison. Once he comes back, those who serve him will reap the benefits of following an immortal master." He explained.  
  
"So, I help you, protect you from attacks, and when Garlic Jr. is resurrected, he will revive the Crane School?" I summed up.  
  
"When Master Garlic arrives, the Crane School will be the only martial arts school allowed." He said.  
  
"Very well." I said. I glanced around at the five other cloaked beings, none of whom had revealed themselves.  
  
"These are more disciples of Master Garlic, and myself." Turmeric said. He motioned to the first being to step forward.  
  
"This is Lon Talbot." He said. The being pulled down his hood, revealing a human face. I had expected another demon. He had a broad face, lined with stubble, extremely bushy eyebrows, and dark blonde hair that reached to his shoulders. But his eyes were what caught my attention. They were yellow, a color which I had never seen before in human eyes.  
  
"Welcome, Champion." Talbot said, staring at me with his feral eyes. His ki was also unusual. He was even weaker then the previous Champion, but there was something hidden with in it, a malicious, force, waiting to be called upon. I can't explain it well, but it seemed like it was some kind of great hunger. It was buried so far that I could barely sense it.  
  
"This is Vlad Orlok." The second being walked forward, lowering his hood. I gasped as I realized that he had no ki! None at all! The man who should have been dead had extremely pale skin, with black eyes, long ears, and short black hair.  
  
"Welcome, Champion." Vlad said, giving me a quick smile. He had fangs!  
  
"You're... you're... are you a..." I managed to say.  
  
"Yes, I am... undead, to put it delicately." He said in a heavily accented voice. Instantly, my hands went to my neck. Vlad chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, Champion. I will not drink your blood. I prefer women's." He said. Somehow, I didn't feel very reassured.  
  
"And the other three are more of my brethren." The last three stepped forward, unveiling themselves. Three more demons. The tallest one had black skin, the one my size had green skin, and the shortest had dark blue skin.  
  
"Welcome, Champion. I am Cumin." Said the tallest.  
  
"Welcome, Champion. I am Cinnamon." Said the green skinned one.  
  
"Welcome, Champion. I am Chile." The short one said.  
  
"We are all of dying races, brought together for one purpose." Turmeric said. "Once Master Garlic is brought back, our kind will become plentiful once again. And, we will lead our races, creating our own nations under Master Garlic."  
  
"If he is imprisoned, how do you intend to release him?" I asked. I was anxious to get out of the castle filled with beasts. Once I knew how Turmeric was going to free Garlic, I could escape.  
  
"Not now." Turmeric said. "You must be hungry, after winning the Budoukai, and your long trip." I wasn't sure I could eat in a place like this.  
  
"I am, in fact. Thank you, Turmeric-sama." I said, bowing. It felt disgusting to do so, but hopefully it would help me earn his trust. Turmeric smiled, then nodded to Grimes, who left the room. The others sat at the table, and Turmeric signaled for me to sit at the head of the table, opposite him.  
  
"Those people out there," Turmeric said, pointing to the door that lead the main hall, "do not know of our purpose. They are merely attracted to us. We supply them with the things they need to live, fulfill some of their desires, and they provide us with entertainment."  
  
Two women entered, carrying our food. They gave Orlock a glass, which he sipped contentedly. They gave Talbot a large steak, which looked almost raw. He grabbed it, and tore at it with his teeth, ignoring the utensils. To the four demons, they gave each a whole chicken, which they sunk into. They gave me some chicken, mixed with steamed rice and vegetables. I took the chopsticks they gave me and poked at it suspiciously. It didn't try to run away, or bleed, to my relief. I wasn't really hungry; something that had happened very few times in my life, so I poked at it for a while, until I realized that it was catching the attention of the others. I grabbed a piece of chicken, and put it into my mouth, finding it surprisingly good.  
  
I was half way through my dinner, when another woman entered. She could have been considered beautiful, if it wasn't for her eyes. I could see her fear in her eyes, which took all the beauty out of her face. Her clothes barely covered her, revealing her large breasts and slim waist. I saw Talbot watch her as she approached us, the lust obvious in his eyes.  
  
"Would you like to have her tonight, Champion?" Turmeric asked.  
  
"Huh?" I responded, not taking his meaning. Talbot chuckled.  
  
"I'd take it, kid." He said, his eyes moving over the woman's body. "She'll do just about anything if you give her some food." He picked up one of the slim remains of his steak, dangling it from his hand. The woman's eyes followed it, back and forth. It was pathetic.  
  
"No, not tonight." I responded, finally realizing what they were talking about.  
  
"You know, Champion," Turmeric said, "I have never been able to fight with my body. Your martial arts never have been for me. I prefer the use of Magic." He said, and casually threw a chicken leg at the woman. She picked it up, tearing at it. In a few moments, it was stripped to the bone.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to see one of my favorite spells." He said. Before I could reply, he began to chant under his breath, and gave a quick wave of his hand at the woman.  
  
Her eyes opened wide, and she clutched her throat, gagging. Her face turned red, and her eyes became bloodshot. She began to foam at the mouth, and collapsed to the floor, convulsions spraying saliva and blood around the room, as wounds began to open up on her body. I stared at her in, but I couldn't move. I wanted to help her, but I knew it was already to late. She finally stopped convulsing as I felt her ki disappear.  
  
Turmeric had been eating the same chicken, but nothing had happened to him. His spell must have poisoned the food while it was inside the woman. I stared at my own food, and pushed it away.  
  
***  
  
After dinner, I was shown to my room. I just wanted to stay there and sleep, and not think about the horrors of the castle. How long would I stay here? What else would I have to do? It seemed that everything in the castle was based on one thing. Death. How much more death would I have to experience before I could gain the necessary information from Turmeric? I didn't know if I had the strength to last much longer.  
  
You have to become like them.  
  
I realized what Dende meant by that. It was not necessary to gain their trust, but to hold on to my own sanity, I would have to become like them. I would have to learn to accept death, the death of others. It would mean that I could not be afraid to kill, because if I was, I would fail, and we would be lost to an immortal demon.  
  
I laid there, thinking about death, killing, and how unfair that the world's fate had been put on my shoulders, with no one else to help me bare it. Xander, Dende, John, Angelina, Kargo... the people who were supposed to help me through this, the ones who I would fight with when the Greys came, they were not there then. It was all up to me, and I wasn't sure I could do it.  
  
I fell asleep thinking that. I was so exhausted that I could sleep even on that hell on earth. I wasn't even aware that I had fallen asleep until I felt a hand clamp over my mouth, the weight of a man's body over mine, and the barrel of a gun on my head.  
  
"Don't move, I'm not here to hurt..." He said, until threw him off.  
  
"Fuck!" The man yelled, as he hit the wall and slumped down. For a moment, I thought I had knocked him out, until he raised his head, eyes glaring at me.  
  
"What the fuck did you do that for?" He said in a whisper. "I was trying to say I wasn't going to hurt you. I just want to talk." The man lifted his gun, and released the magazine in the handle. It was empty. "See. I just didn't want you to make a lot of noise."  
  
"I could have killed you." I said, trying to sound menacing. The man smiled.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't." He said. "You're not like the others, you don't belong here."  
  
"Didn't you hear? I killed the previous champion." I stated.  
  
"Only 'cause you had to." He began to stand up, but sat back down as I lifted my hand, ki glowing in the darkness of the room. "I can tell about people. Kinda like a sixth sense. I know you're a good guy, you just do what you have to."  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
  
"Because I needed someone else, someone who's not sick like the rest of 'em. 'Cause this place makes me sick, and I need someone else who's like me."  
  
"Then, why are you here at all?" I asked. The man reached under his cloak, and produced a wallet. He flipped it open, revealing a badge.  
  
"My name is Jack Satan, Imperial Police Department." He said.  
  
"Satan? You mean, like Hercule Satan?" I asked. The man nodded. But, Mr. Satan's only daughter married Son Gohan, and took his name. Perhaps, somewhere down the line, one of Gohan's descendants changed their name back to Satan. That would mean that, at least distantly, he was related to me. It also meant that, however little, he had Saiya-jin blood.  
  
"What is the IPD doing in a place like this?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I'm really not representing the force here." He said. He looked at me, into my eyes. "You look like a guy I can trust. About a year ago, some of my buddies joined up here. I found out about it, and the kind a shit they do here, and I wanted to get the force down here and shut them down. I guess no one believed me, or the IPF doesn't have jurisdiction over monsters. So, I left, and joined myself. I've been trying to work myself up the ranks, and when I get one of those demons alone..." he held up his gun, "bang."  
  
"You realize that would be suicide." I said. Jack shrugged.  
  
"As long as I take one of them to Hell with me, I don't give a shit." He said. I think he meant it.  
  
"What you don't realize," He said, "it that these people are sick. Really sick. You got a taste of it, but when you see the real thing I'm not sure you'll care either."  
  
"You think you know me so well already." I observed. Jack gave a weak grin.  
  
"You'll see. Tomorrow, go to the Chambers. You'll see."  
  
***  
  
I asked Jack what the Chambers were, but he wouldn't say. Instead, he asked me about my life. I told him. The real story, not the one I fed Turmeric. Because he was a cop, even one that hadn't been on duty for a year, I left out most of what had happened in Satan City. I just started from the abduction, and went from there.  
  
To my surprise, he believed me. I didn't tell him of my heritage, or his, but I told him about the Z senshi, Dende, and Garlic Jr. He was shocked, once he laughed, but I could tell he believed me.  
  
I smiled as I realized that I wouldn't have to do this alone. It was a great relief to just talk about it, about my mission, and what I had to do to complete it. It made it much easier to bare such a burden.  
  
Jack left my room about two hours after he entered. He told me to request the "grand tour" that day, and see what the cult was really all about. I assured him I would.  
  
***  
  
When I awoke the next morning, one of Turmeric's "servants" came to me, and offered me a tour of the castle. I accepted. He brought me through the hall I had been through the other day, where the members ate. He led to a room that looked like military barracks, where the others slept. One entire wing of the castle was off-limits, even to me. It was where Turmeric's quarters was. I figured that any information I could get on Garlic Jr. would be there.  
  
He then led me down numerous flights of stairs that led to the bottom of the castle. Two great doors led to what he told me were the Chambers. I asked him to show me inside. He hesitated, and fear crossed his face. He told me, his voice quaking, that I would have to go in myself, that he was not allowed in. He was cowering, as if I would strike him. I allowed him to go, and went towards the doors.  
  
The smell hit me before I even opened the doors. The prevalent smell by far was blood. I had smelled it enough to know. I smelled smoke, wood burning, and something else burning. It smelled like hair, and flesh.  
  
The great wooden doors blocked the sounds, as I opened them, I could hear the screams. Terror, joy, pain, pleading for mercy, men shouting as if they were watching a sport, crying. The mix of sounds made me involuntarily clamp my hands over me ears for a moment, then I entered.  
  
As if the smell and sounds weren't terrible enough, what I saw went beyond horror. It dawned on me that I had entered a torture chamber. I saw men dangling from huge birdcages, under a roaring fire, backing alive. Others were on racks, their limbs being stretched in all directions. Those were the kinder treatments.  
  
All around me, men in robes were acting like it was Christmas Day. Some were gutting a woman with curved daggers, smiling as she screamed, her organs spilling out on to the floor. They laughed at her as she pleaded for them to end it quickly. Others were being flayed, layer-by-layer. Men, women, even a few children.  
  
Why! Why was this happening? What did these people do? I felt sick; I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop from throwing up. Luckily, everything I had eaten had been digested, so I dry-heaved for a good two minutes, and rose, gasping for breath.  
  
I saw Jack, leaning against a wall. His eyes glazed over, he was in a different world. Hell, any world would be better then this. I walked over to him, wiping my mouth.  
  
His eyes shifted to me, and he nodded his head to an adjacent room. It was empty, except for a dead body, hanging from a cage, the embers of a fire slowly dieing. The had-been man was covered in boils, but had probably died from dehydration, rather then burns. From the look of his face, as it froze in death, his death had been slow.  
  
"Stop it!" Jack yelled. My eyes broke from the body, as I came back to the living.  
  
"What!" I tried to yell back, but I could barely find my voice.  
  
"You look like you're going to throw up." He said.  
  
"Too late." I said, and slumped against a wall. "These people so sick. Their so sick." tears streamed down my face, as I began to shake involuntarily.  
  
"You have to control yourself." He said, harshly, "If you show kindness, they'll turn on you. You'll fail your mission."  
  
"I don't care." I spat. "This whole thing is fucked up."  
  
"I know it is." He said, "goddamnit, I spent a year in this place. Get over it, and control yourself." How could I possibly "get over it"? It was inhuman.  
  
"You don't have to feel it." I said, my voice giving way to sobs.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I can feel it. Their ki. I can feel them dieing. I can feel their torment. I can almost feel their pain." Jack said nothing, letting me vent. Slowly, the tears subsided, and I gained control of myself.  
  
"Who are these people? The victims, I mean." I asked. I had to know.  
  
"Different people. Some are from a nearby village. Others used to be Turmeric's servants," So that's why my guide refused to come in. He was afraid he would be tortured. "Others are members of the cult, who were too weak. Some of those out there did just what you're doing now." Why did he have to say that they were weak? Were they weak physically? The hierarchy here seemed to be strength. The stronger you were, the higher you were held in their eyes. Were they weak because they showed emotion? Was I weak?  
  
I stood up, drying my eyes. "I'm leaving." I said. I knew that I couldn't stay anymore. If I did, I wouldn't be able to control myself.  
  
As I entered the main room, someone caught sight of me.  
  
"It's the Champion!"  
  
Immediately, I was surrounded by cloaks. They kept their distance, but they all began to urge me to try out some kind of torture method. I refused, until one ventured closer, and slapped a dagger in my hand.  
  
"Let's see how good 'e is with a knife!" he yelled. Another came forth with a woman in his arms. She was naked, and so emaciated that I could see almost every bone in her body. I looked into her eyes, and I saw nothing look back. Everything that the woman once was, everything that she could have been, was gone. She had been starved, and probably abused and raped so much that she had lost her will to live. All that was left was a shell of a human. Death would be a friend to her.  
  
"Flay her!" I heard the others shout, among other things. I saw red. These people were sick! I should be flaying them, not this poor woman.  
  
I flipped the dagger into the air, and caught the blade between my thumb and forefinger. With a flick of my wrist, I threw it. The man holding the woman gasped for a moment, as the dagger entered his head, killing him instantly. He fell over, on top of the woman, who made no move to even push him off.  
  
Immediately, I heard shouts of anger, others were swearing at me, some began to spit. None of them came close though, afraid that they would be next. I turned, and the circle of men split apart as I went through the doors, out of the Chambers. I walked away, swiftly, as I promised myself that I would never go through those doors again.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me, and I pulled up my hood so that they wouldn't see my tears. I turned around, and saw Jack.  
  
"That was stupid." He said flatly.  
  
"I don't care. I couldn't kill an innocent woman." I said. Jack sighed.  
  
"It's not that. Those people don't give a shit about who you killed. They kill each other daily. They're upset 'cause you killed 'em too quick. They don't do that here. They expect the Champion to take days to kill a person." I stared at Jack as he said that. It was unbelievable. Nausea struck me again as I walked away.  
  
I had killed someone, but they weren't satisfied. All because it had been quick. Why did I kill him any way? It wasn't necessary. I could have just walked away, and no one would have been able to stop me. Was it getting easier to kill?  
  
I didn't want to think about it. But, I knew that before it was over, I would have to kill a lot more. 


	8. Sacrifices and Choices

Dragon Ball Next Generation  
  
The Grey Saga.  
  
Part 2: The Sacrifice  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I made my way to my room, fighting nausea and hysterics. I slammed the door, and collapsed on the bed I had been given. I wasn't strong enough to do this! I could feel the place, it's deep evil, I could feel it's sadistic occupants. Every moment I stayed there I could feel it corrupt my soul. I wouldn't be able to survive another day in that place.  
  
Stop it!  
  
What is one corrupt soul compared to the billions Garlic will take?  
  
I wasn't sure which part of me asked that question, but I found truth in it. Who was I, one person, compared to the entire populous of Earth? If I was nothing compared to them, what about the others in the castle? Kill a few, to save billions. That's what it boiled down to. What about me? Would I sacrifice even my soul to save them? Would I do it for one?  
  
For her, yes.  
  
But she is gone.  
  
Then do the same for the rest.  
  
The tears stopped. I stood up, breathing deeply. To save the world, I would have to kill again. That was truth. It save the world, I would have to be accepted by them, to gain information on Garlic. That was truth. I would have to become them. I would really have to become like them, not just act like them, or I wouldn't survive. That was truth.  
  
I could still feel them, and it still sickened me. I reached out, absorbing the emotions, the pain, the evil, and hardened myself to it. I would not be overcome by emotion again.  
  
I stayed in my room the rest of the morning, meditating on the truths I had found, and trying to gain better control over my emotions. Finally, I was summoned by another of Turmeric's servants, who was calling me to lunch.  
  
I was the first to arrive. Almost immediately after I sat down, a woman came in with my meal. I had to force myself to eat, even though I wasn't hungry. I would need my strength for the days to come.  
  
Soon, Turmeric and the other three demons entered. They sat down and were immediately brought their meals as well. After a few moments of silence, Turmeric spoke.  
  
"I understand you visited the Chambers today." He said. I nodded, not looking up.  
  
"I also heard you killed one of them." He said, motioning to the door leading to the main hall.  
  
"He looked at me in a way I didn't like." I responded nonchalantly, my mouth full of noodles. Immediately, I knew it had been a terrible answer, but I hadn't prepared myself. I swallowed, and looked at Turmeric.  
  
"I'm sending them a message." I said, working it out in my brain milliseconds before I said it. "Even though I'm young, I have abilities they don't have. That is why I'm the Champion. I have worked my entire life for these abilities, all for one purpose. Compared to that purpose, they mean nothing to me. If they live or die has no meaning in my life."  
  
"What about me, Champion. Does my life have meaning to you?" He asked. It was probably a trap, so I thought carefully.  
  
"Of course." I said. "For one, you are not like those weaklings. I know that if you wished, you could kill me this instant, as you did that woman." I said, motioning to my food. As soon as I said it, my stomach did a flip- flop. That possibility had never occurred to me until that second. "You are also helping me achieve my life's goal, Turmeric-sama."  
  
The red demon smiled, and returned to his meal. Talbot walked in a few minutes later, but Orlok was missing. Probably sleeping.  
  
"Turmeric-sama, I would like to know how you plan to resurrect Garlic Jr. from his prison." I stated.  
  
"I doubt much of it would make sense to you." He said casually. "Most of it is just spells and incantations."  
  
"I see." I said, nodding. Damn. "Do you at least no what time, or where, it will take place?"  
  
"I do not." He said. "We will be sent a sign when the time comes." He said it hastily, I didn't believe him. I decided not to press it further. But, unless he suspected something, why would he withhold that information. I realized that he might suspect something, although perhaps not my true purpose. I would have much more cautious.  
  
***  
  
I shut my eyes, and began to concentrate. I could feel no other presence near me. Good. I turned the corner, and walked towards two large wooden doors. They were the entrance to Turmeric's wing. If I could get in there, then I might be able to find out more about Garlic.  
  
I reached the doors, and halted. Something felt wrong about them. Not in there touch, but I could sense something. I concentrated, and realized that I could feel Turmeric's ki in the doors. It was a barrier. But, it didn't seem to be strong enough to keep someone else from opening the doors, so why was it there? I concentrated harder. For a few moments, I felt nothing, but then I sensed a trail coming from the door leading through the rest of the castle. It was probably connected to Turmeric. He had cast a spell on the door that would alert him if anyone tried to enter.  
  
Could I block it somehow? No, he would sense that. Damn it. I stood there for a few minutes, trying to come up with a solution, but nothing came. Reluctantly, I turned away from the door, and walked down the dark hallway. Then, I sensed another presence near me. It was alone. An idea crept into my mind. I couldn't keep myself from smiling. I had found a way in.  
  
I found the man walking alone from the Chambers, his cloak stained with blood. That would make what I was going to do easier. I pulled up the hood of my cloak, and walked toward him. His eyes followed me as I neared him, my cloak distinguishing me for who I was.  
  
"Hey, Champion, going to..." He stopped as I rushed toward him and smacked his temple. The man slumped to the ground, unconscious. I slung him over my shoulder, and made my way back to the charmed doors.  
  
Hesitantly, I opened them, watching for any other spell for intruders. Nothing happened. The doors lead to a tall stairwell, which I took. At the top was a single door. I entered, dropping the man as I looked around. All around me were shelves of books. Could they all be magic books? I turned to the nearest one, and grabbed one. It was written in a language I didn't understand, and so I put it back. I looked around, and saw a table against the farthest wall. I walked toward it when I felt a presence moving up the stairwell. Turmeric.  
  
I grabbed the unconscious man, and held him up by one hand. I slapped him, trying to make him wake up. Nothing. Damn! I didn't want to use my ki, Turmeric might sense it, but I had to. I made a small ball, and aimed for his foot. I let it loose. It hit his foot and exploded. The man woke up, startled.  
  
I needed someplace to hide. There was another room! I ran toward the door, opened it, and closed it, leaving a small crack to see through. I lowered my ki as far as it would go. I wasn't sure if Turmeric could sense ki, but I didn't want to risk it.  
  
The door flung open, with Turmeric standing at it's opening.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" He demanded. The man shrank back in fear.  
  
"Please, master!" He begged, "It wasn't me..."  
  
He never got to finish his sentence. Turmeric raised his arms. I could feel his ki growing, then moving from him into the stone beneath the man. He screamed as the stone seemed to come alive, and it rose up and came down on him, crushing him.  
  
I covered my ears in attempt to block out the sounds of the man's bones shattering, and his organs squishing. Turmeric stepped past the body, stopping at the table. I opened the door a little further to see what he was doing. He was searching through the papers on the table, probably to make sure nothing was stolen. He let out a sigh, and walked toward the door. He stopped before exiting, glancing around the room once more. His gaze shifted to where I was hiding, and he stared at the spot for a moment. Then he turned and went out the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. My decoy had worked. I waited until I could sense Turmeric leave the stairwell before moving again. As soon as I opened the door, I realized I had another problem.  
  
You cannot die like the man did without making a mess. And Turmeric had made one. Blood pooled around the corpse, running from it to the edges of the room. If I walked in it, I would leave tracks, and Turmeric would know I had been there. I would have to risk flying, just enough to get me over the blood.  
  
I raised my ki, little by little, until I had just enough to levitate myself an inch off the ground. I rose off the ground, and floated towards the table. Praying, I looked at the papers. I grinned in spite of myself.  
  
There, in what I hoped was Turmeric's spidery handwriting, was the information I needed. I read it all, committing it to memory. Where the dark army was going to appear, what was necessary to bring back Garlic Jr., and when it was going...  
  
"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. It was going to happen...  
  
***  
  
"Today." I said. It had been three days sense I first entered the castle, and I had made numerous trips to Turmeric's study. On my way out, I had found a small window halfway up the staircase that I had used to sneak back in.  
  
"No shit." Jack said, a little breathlessly. I nodded.  
  
"That's right. I suggest you leave." I told him. Jack shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Sorry, but I'm staying."  
  
"What! If you stay, and I fight, you could be killed!" I exclaimed. What was he thinking?  
  
"I've already told you why I'm here." He said. "If I leave now, then that year of hell will be for nothing."  
  
"But, what if we fail, and Garlic Jr. is released!?" I had to make him understand.  
  
"From what you told me, it doesn't make much difference what I do if that happens." He said. "I'd be killed no matter where I am." I shook my head.  
  
"Fine." I said reluctantly, "You can stay. Just make sure you're prepared." Jack smiled.  
  
"I'm prepared." He said, trailing off, as if he meant something more by it.  
  
"What do..." I stopped. I sensed a presence coming toward the castle. Fast. I smiled.  
  
"What's up?" Jack asked, taken by surprise by my sudden change of emotion.  
  
"A friend's coming." I said. "Listen, what ever happens, stay out of this. Remember, you don't know anything about me or Garlic." Jack nodded. "You should leave now."  
  
Moments after Jack disappeared down the hallway, one of Turmeric's servants came running toward me.  
  
"Champion! Master Turmeric is summoning you, immediately!" He yelled across the hallway. I nodded, and followed him. We neared the great doors of the castle when Turmeric and his disciples intercepted us.  
  
"Turmeric-sama," I said, "There is a powerful being coming towards us."  
  
"Yes, my brethren already sensed him." He stated. "Now we will see if you are worthy to be a disciple of Master Garlic." I nodded, and followed them outside the castle.  
  
I saw a figure in the horizon, enveloped in ki, coming for us. Under the shade of my hood, I smiled. Soon, the figure was close enough to distinguish his features. It was Xander. He was dressed in a night black gi, probably weighted.  
  
"Turmeric!" He yelled, floating about a hundred feet above us. "I gave you time, but you have chosen to remain here! You have chosen death!"  
  
"Things are a little different then when you last attacked!" Turmeric yelled back. "We have a new Champion now. Spar Kain, of the Crane School!" With that, I stepped foreword, shedding my cloak. I was still dressed in the Crane School uniform.  
  
Xander floated toward me, and I assumed a defensive position. He stopped, about a hundred feet away, floating a few feet off the ground. He was waiting.  
  
Impatient, I took the offensive. Raising my ki, I rush Xander. I raised my fist and swung at Xander's head. He dodged within a fraction of an inch, and belted me in the gut. I sunk to my knees in pain and surprise. What the hell was he doing? I spat. If he wanted a real fight, I'd give it to him.  
  
Raising my ki slowly, I attacked. He dodged each attack, waiting until I left myself blatantly open to counter. My ki was now over his, but still he evaded my attacks, seemingly untouchable to me.  
  
I realized then whom I was fighting. Even if it was just a show, this was the man who even Kargo had difficulties beating. A man whose entire life had been dedicated solely to the attainment of strength and skill. Compared to my single year of being a martial artist, I didn't stand a chance, even if I was triple his strength.  
  
I leapt backwards, landing about fifty feet from my opponent. He was standing perfectly still, showing no sign of fatigue. I, on the other hand, was already breathing heavily. I remembered what Mr. Popo had taught me. I was wasting too much energy in my attacks. I needed to limit my movements, or I would tire out far too quickly.  
  
I was now at a little over half my full strength, where as Xander, who had barely even bothered to raise his ki, was probably only use a hundredth. He always took the defensive. That meant that he could watch me, and wait until I made a mistake to attack. It meant I had to be more patient.  
  
I assumed a defensive stance, eyeing Xander, who had yet to even take any kind of a position. For a few moments, which seemed endless to me, we just stared at each other, waiting. Then I heard a noise behind me. I looked back, seeing that Turmeric, his disciples, and some of the members of the cult were watching us.  
  
Suddenly, there was an intense pain in my cheek, and I was sent sailing into the air. Stupid! I had given Xander the opening he was waiting for. At least now he had taken the offensive.  
  
I hit the ground, jumping back up as soon as I made contact. There! Xander was behind me. I spun around, my arms up to block. He kicked at my head. Milliseconds before contact, I ducked, sweeping his other leg. He caught himself, and pushed back, but not before I aimed another kick for his head. I caught him in the cheek, sending him into the ground. I pounced on him, attacking for all I was worth.  
  
Xander blocked all my attacks, grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his knee.  
  
"It's time." He whispered, as I tried to regain some of my senses on the ground.  
  
He leapt up, and I followed him into the air. He spun around, so that he was silhouetted by the late-morning sun. When raising studying the information in Gero's computer, the people who raised Xander had a multitude of techniques to teach their Perfect Weapon. They chose to ones that would either have to most strategic advantages, or would be most destructive. As a result, Xander learned many of the real Crane Schools techniques, including the kikoho and the.  
  
"Taiyoken!" Xander screamed, his fingers spread at his eyes. I knew what was coming, but even so, it was still blinding. My retinas burned under my eyelids. Below, I could here those watching screaming in agony as they were blinded. I smiled.  
  
I felt a strong hand grasp my wrist. Xander.  
  
"Let's go!" He said hastily, yanking me along. I was recovering my sight, and twisted my wrist to make him let go. I followed him, until the castle was just at the horizon.  
  
"What the hell were you doing!?" I screamed at him when we landed. Xander let out a muffled "humph".  
  
"You made such a terrible showing at the Budoukia that I decided to teach you a couple things." He said.  
  
"What do you mean!?" I yelled.  
  
"You almost lost to someone nearly a quarter of your strength!" He yelled back. "If you keep fighting like that, you will die." He said flatly. He was right. I sunk to the ground, a mix of emotions overcoming me. I had left the castle, even for a few brief moments, and that joy mixed with the extreme disappointment I felt for myself.  
  
"Anyway," Xander started, "Dende's been watching you here. From what he's told me, you've redeemed yourself just by surviving in that place." I shook my head. In my eyes, surviving in a place like that wasn't any kind of redemption. It was a corruption of my soul. But, now I was free!  
  
I began to laugh, as I hadn't done for a long time. As I hadn't done for an eternity. Tears rolled down my face as I laughed until my diaphragm felt like I had just undergone one of Kargo's training sessions.  
  
"What kind of information did you get?" Xander asked, as my laughter subsided. I looked up at him, wiping my eyes. He looked down at me, pity in his eyes. Xander pitied me? I shook my head slightly. Now wasn't the time to think about that.  
  
"There are four points where the Dark Army will come. Each one hundred miles from here, north, south, east and west." I said, pointing towards the directions as I named them.  
  
"What about Garlic himself?" Xander asked.  
  
"It's happening tonight." I said. Xander nodded.  
  
"It seems to be a fairly simple process, as long as the conditions are right." I said. "But, there is a key."  
  
"Do you know what it is?"  
  
"No." I shook my head. "I haven't been able to find it."  
  
"With this key, could someone other then Turmeric bring back Garlic Jr.?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then we have two options." Xander said. "One, you and I go back, destroy the castle, and hopefully the key with it. Or, you go back, try to find the key, and destroy it. The rest of us would go to the four points and try to stop the Dark Army if you fail."  
  
It could be finished right now... Yes, with Xander, they wouldn't stand a chance. I could go back, and we would obliterate that Hell on Earth. It would be finished.  
  
But would it? What if the key survived, and the whole thing repeats it's self three hundred years from now? No, I needed a definite finish; I needed to know that it could never happen again. For that, I would need the key. Besides, I had started this by myself. Something inside of my, perhaps my Saiya-jin pride showing it's self for the first time, wouldn't let Xander or anyone else finish it for me.  
  
"I'm going back." I said. Xander smiled.  
  
"Dende thought you might." He said. "He said it was what your ancestors would do." A brief flash of anger went through me. Again, I was being compared to my ancestors. When would they learn I was my own person?  
  
"Here." Xander said, fling a small satchel to me. I caught it.  
  
"Thanks." I said, putting it under my gi, out of sight. I raised my arm, ki glowing in my palm. I aimed at the ground and let go. The explosion left a deep crater in the earth, and hopefully was seen by those at the castle. Now, Xander was "dead".  
  
I nodded to Xander, and began to walk back towards the castle. 


	9. The Key

Dragon Ball Next Generation  
  
The Grey Saga  
  
Part 2: The Sacrifice  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I walked towards the castle, contemplating my choice. Why did I feel like I needed to do this alone? Why didn't I just ask Xander to help me? He probably could have gotten the information out of Turmeric better then I could. Perhaps, it was because of Jack Satan. Even though he didn't have a chance if a fight broke out, he still stayed. I gave him a chance to run, but he didn't. I suppose he rubbed off on me.  
  
I looked back, trying to catch one more "glimpse" of Xander's ki. Nothing. He would have to run quite a ways before he could raise his ki enough to fly. If he raised it too soon, he might be detected by the demons, and they would know I failed.  
  
Concentrating, I created a small ball of ki at my fingertip. I pointed at my other arm and fired. It scraped the surface of my skin, then buried it's self in the ground. The result was a wide and nasty looking wound on my arm, but it was superficial, and it wouldn't hinder me in a fight. I did the same across my chest, my left leg, and on my cheek. I then turned back towards the castle and continued on.  
  
I informed Turmeric that the attacker was "dead". He was extremely pleased, and told me that I had "earned your place at Master Garlic's side". When things died down, I took my leave, and made my way back to Turmeric's wing. There, I hunted through everything I that was readable, hoping to find mention of the key. I only reaffirmed that one was needed, but it said nothing as to what it was.  
  
Frustrated, I went back to my room. I needed to calm myself down, collect my thoughts, and prepare myself. Before the day was done, Garlic Jr. would be released, and I needed to make sure that didn't happen. A fight would be inevitable. That the fight would bring death was inevitable. Above all else, I needed to align myself with death; I could not be hindered by morals that said it was wrong to kill. I could not be afraid to kill if it meant the survival of the ones I was protecting.  
  
I meditated on what I had seen in my time there. What kind of people the castle contained, what they did while inhabiting it. Armed with that knowledge, it would be much easier to kill if needed.  
  
I was summoned by one of Turmeric's servants for dinner. I was surprised to find the sun low in the west. Time had slipped by, time I could have used to find more information. But I felt that the time had been well spent, for now I was ready.  
  
For the first time since arriving at the castle, I ate everything that was offered to me. I forced it down, knowing that I would need all my strength for the night. As I ate, I watched for Turmeric, who was absent from the table. Probably preparing for Garlic. What about the others? Did they know? The demons seemed to have an air of anxiety about them, but Talbot seemed to concentrate solely on the almost raw steak in front of him, and Orlock, sipping his "breakfast" from a goblet like fine wine, seemed to be very contemplative, far away in his own world.  
  
Almost immediately after I finished my meal, Turmeric walked in. His face showed no sign of worry, or anxiety. He was acting as if nothing was about to happen. He sat down, but no food was brought to him. He closed his eyes, looking as if he was concentrating on something. He opened his eyes, and surveyed the room.  
  
"It is time." He said. At the same time, all four demons stood up, and walked toward the door. Orlock and Talbot were close to follow, with me behind them. I pulled up the hood of my cloak as the others did. We made our way outside the castle, to the courtyard with the stone pillars, where the rest of its occupants were gathered.  
  
Why outside? I wondered. There didn't seem to be any reason for it, and that disturbed me. Almost immediately, I was glad we left, because the eerie aura that the castle emitted seemed to swell, almost as if it too was anticipating Garlic's resurrection. Storm clouds were gathering in the horizon, blocking the stars. Again I wondered, why outside?  
  
"Everyone!" I heard Turmeric shout. The mass of people immediately fell silent. "You have come here for you own purposes. None of you were summoned by me, or any of my brethren. But, you came. You came, whether knowingly or not, to answer a call. The call of my master, the immortal Garlic Jr.!"  
  
I watched Turmeric, hoping that I would find an opening to attack.  
  
"When he arrives," Turmeric continued, "you will be rewarded beyond your dreams, if you follow him, as you follow me. Any pleasure you could think of will become reality if you follow us!" The crowd began to cheer, and chant Garlic's and Turmeric's names.  
  
"In one hour, he will immerge from his prison," Turmeric said, reaching into his cloak, "using a portal I will create from this!" He yelled over the crowd, holding something in his hand. It looked like a piece of glass, but it wasn't. It was like a window, black and orange clouds swirling inside it. That was the key!  
  
I could have grabbed it and destroyed it. But I didn't. I could have blasted Turmeric, incinerating both him and the key. But I didn't. Instead, for the second time that day, I began to laugh. It sounded like someone else, the laugh of a maniac. Turmeric and his disciples, the other humans of the castle, backed away. Even they were disturbed by the crazed laugh.  
  
I knew that the charade was over. I pulled off the cloak, revealing the same Crane School gi. Still giggling, I pulled the small satchel that Xander had given me, and with it in hand, pushed the orange button on the watch John had given me.  
  
I was immersed in a bright light. Much to my satisfaction, I hear Orlock give out a scream of pain. When it subsided, I was clothed in my orange Turtle School gi. The only difference was the lack of weighted clothes, and on the front and back, hole for my tail, and Dende's symbol for Kami replaced the Turtle School's. I tied the satchel to by belt.  
  
"KAMI!" Turmeric shouted in disgust. "Orlock! KILL HIM!" He screamed at the vampire. Orlock stepped foreword, licking his lips.  
  
"No!" I heard a shout. It came from Talbot. "Master, please, let me have him. It's been so long sense I've had prey." Turmeric nodded.  
  
"Very well."  
  
The crowd expanded the room between us, making a ring just like when I fought the Champion.  
  
Talbot threw off his cloak, revealing a white muscle shirt, and jeans. He wore no shoes. He had a fairly built frame, but it did not look like he would be a challenge. Then I sensed a different power, latent deep inside him.  
  
He looked at me, his feral yellow eyes seemed glow. He grinned, eyeing me as if I was a one of his steaks. Then, I noticed that his face, which once had a five o'clock shadow, had grown darker as more hair had sprouted from it. Did I imagine that?  
  
His grin turned into a grimace as his eyes suddenly shot from me, going out of focus. He began to scream in agony. The power I felt inside him was coming out. But, it was so completely different then any ki I had felt before. It did not come because he trained for it, but came because of his need. His need for food. The power I felt was a manifestation of his hunger.  
  
His muscles began to budge, looking as if they would burst from his steadily darkening skin. His clothes were shredded as he grew, hair replacing them. His face was the last to change. His screams of agony turned into a howl as his face extended into a muzzle, his teeth grew into fangs, and hair covered his entire body.  
  
Lon Talbot was a werewolf.  
  
Faced with something I had seen exclusively in movies, my mind began to race. What did I know about werewolves? In the back of my shocked mind, the answer came. You become one if it drew your blood. They transform in the light of a full moon. But, there hadn't been a moon for three hundred years! They must have gained the ability to transform at will, simply evolution at work.  
  
My thoughts were broken as the Talbot/wolf howled and lunged at me. Its speed surprised me. With its bulk, I expected it to be much slower.  
  
I narrowly escaped its claws at it swiped at me. I leapt back, keeping my distance. I already had my Oorazu transformation. Who knew what would happen if this thing got me? I decided I didn't want to find out.  
  
Snarling, the beast ran at me, attacking with its claws and fangs. I dodged its attacks, landing a punch in its furry gut. The wolf hit the ground with a yelp. How do you kill werewolves?  
  
With silver, the answer came, and my heart sunk. I didn't have any silver, and I didn't know where to find some.  
  
The wolf ran at me again, it's power seeming to grow with its hunger and frustration at killing its prey. I was forced to raise my ki just to avoid its blows. I leapt over it, and shot a ball into its back. Its scream was almost human. The wolf had probably never experienced pain when transformed.  
  
I flew upwards, buying some time to think of a strategy. One of the demons made a move to chase me, but stopped at Turmeric's command.  
  
I looked back, and Talbot was gone! I scanned the area below me, but I didn't see him. Damn it! Where did he ... SHIT!  
  
The wolf was suddenly parallel to me, it's jaws agape, and its claws stretched toward me neck. I was saved by my instincts; I spun, catching him with a hook kick. With a yelp, the beast hurtled toward the ground. Showing no sign of injury, it immediately began to climb up one of the stone pillars for another shot at me. I flew up higher as it leapt at me, flying out of its reach.  
  
I needed to think of a strategy. But I realized that I didn't have time. Garlic was going to arrive in less then an hour.  
  
"Kamehame..." I cupped my hands, flying closer to the ground. Talbot took the bait. With a howl, it bounded up another pillar, and leapt at me.  
  
"HA!" I screamed, and released the beam inches before the thing was upon me. It let out a loud yelp as the beam hit it, pushing toward the ground. It exploded as soon as it made contact with the ground.  
  
The dust blew away, and I saw the motionless body of wolf. I slowly floated toward the ground, trying to slow my breathing. My fight was far from finished. I still had Orlock and the demons to deal with...  
  
With an earsplitting howl, the wolf leapt from the ground. Stunned, I was barely able to catch it's arms inches before it's claws reached my neck. My feet hit the ground, and I pushed back, trying to gain leverage over the beast. If I let go, I was too close to it to dodge its attacks.  
  
It leaned in, it's muzzle dripping with saliva. I felt its breath on my neck. I screamed, and pushed harder, but the beast was still getting leverage. In moments, its fangs would sink into my neck, and it would be over...  
  
Talbot suddenly went limp. I let go, and its enormous body collapsed on the ground, it's breathing ragged, slowing, and its eyes wide with pain and surprise. He began to shrink, the fur slowly melting back into the skin, as death overtook the beast.  
  
What the hell happened?  
  
I glanced over the body, and saw a bloody hole in the back, the size of a bullet... I looked up. Jack Satan stood there, still in the firing position. The others were getting over their shock, and began to running at Jack. Throwing off his cloak, he ran toward me. The other's stopped abruptly. They weren't about to risk getting close to me.  
  
Strapped around Jack were cloves of garlic, various shapes of wooden stakes, magazines of bullets, and daggers.  
  
"Told ya I was prepared." He said, grinning.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I just had to wait till you guys stopped moving so I could get off a clean shot." He said.  
  
"Orlock! Kill the traitors!" I heard Turmeric scream.  
  
Vlad Orlock stepped toward us. I felt Jack press something in my hand. A wooden stake.  
  
"You attack form the front, I'll try to sneak up on 'im." He whispered. I nodded. "Aim for the heart."  
  
Jack and I separated, I moving toward the vampire, Jack taking a step backward. I kept my eyes on the vampire, trying to keep his attention. His white fangs gleamed in the starlight; his red eyes seemed to glow.  
  
"You couldn't even defeat that mangy wolf." He said. "What chance do you think you could possibly have against me?"  
  
Before I could respond, his eyes met mine. What he said seemed to make sense. What could I do? All I had to beat him was a measly piece of wood.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Accept the inevitable." His voice filled my head, pushing out all other thoughts. He walked closer to me, his slow stride becoming faster as he gained confidence.  
  
"Drop you weapon. Admit defeat." My grip on the stake loosened. While my vision was fixed on Orlock's eyes, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack running at Orlock, approaching at the side. With a yell, he leapt, stake raised high. Without breaking his connection with me, he hit Jack with a backhand, sending him sprawling to the ground.  
  
I hope he' s not too hurt, I thought dully. My mind wasn't really on Jack. The vampire's eyes seemed to grow larger, glow brighter. The stake in my hand was beginning to feel heavy. Orlock came closer, now only a few feet away from me.  
  
"Drop that weapon, admit defeat." He said again, his voice becoming more powerful, almost overriding my own thoughts.  
  
Yes, admit defeat. That's what I wanted to do. It was hopeless, really. What chance did I stand against such creatures? It was folly from the beginning. The vampire was now in arm's reach of me, his fangs seeming to grow in the anticipation of blood.  
  
Even if I did somehow defeat them, in two years, I would have to face an even greater foe. An entire army, against just us five. What chance do we have? I could feel the vampire's breath on my neck. It's better if I just give up now. At least I'll be able to see Ann again.  
  
Ann?  
  
Isn't she the one I was doing this for? Isn't it because of her I am defending the Earth? But Ann is dead. He'll kill me! I don't want to die! No! I don't want to die!  
  
"Noooo!" I screamed, breaking the vampire's trance a moment before he broke the covering the veins of my neck. Orlock shot backwards, hissing like a snake about to strike.  
  
In frantic desperation born from the realization that I had almost died, I raised the stake high, and plunged it into the vampire's chest. His scream was so high pitched I could barely hear it. He sunk to his knees, blood pouring out of his mouth. He fell to the ground, nothing more then ash when he landed.  
  
I looked to when Orlock had hit Jack. He was held by some of the other men, a knife held inches away from his neck.  
  
"Kill him, my brethren!" I heard Turmeric scream. He was getting angry. "He can't defeat all three of you!"  
  
Immediately, the three demons were in front of me. They had taken off their cloaks, revealing the rags they wore for clothing.  
  
I assumed a defensive position. I knew that I didn't have a lot of time, but I couldn't attack three directly. I would have to get them to make the first move.  
  
Luckily, they were not true martial artists. They attacked almost immediately, separating so that they would attack my front sides. Waiting until the last moment, I zanzokened behind the green one, Cinnamon. He left his back completely exposed as they attacked my image. I hit him in the back, sending him into the largest one, Cumin. Not giving them time to realize what happened, I attacked the smallest one, Chile. Being the fastest of the three, he was the quickest to recover, but not quick enough.  
  
I hit him hard in the gut, spun, and kicked him in the head. He was sent to the ground, and the other two were immediately upon me. I spun around, kicking Cinnamon in the side. Seeing an opening, Cumin lunged for my head. He was too slow, and I dodged the blow by millimeters, hitting him several times in his exposed stomach.  
  
Raising my ki, I leapt away from them, each still getting up off the ground. I had been lucky. If any of them had any fighting sense, I might not have been able to pull that off.  
  
All three attacked at once. I didn't have time to get away, so I had to defend. Luckily, they were enraged by their previous humiliation, and their attacks were sloppy and poorly coordinated. I blocked the best I could, trying to find an opening to escape or at least take one out.  
  
Chile gave me such an opening, and I went for it. Millimeters before my fist reached his face, I felt pain in the back of my head. Idiot! I had left my back completely open to attack. I was stunned for a moment, and they pounced on me, beating me with their fists and claws.  
  
I spun on the ground, sweeping one of them. Raising my ki violently to push the other two back, I leapt up, and shot into the sky. Spitting out the blood that had been collecting in my mouth, I pushed ki into my hand, aimed at the largest, slowest demon, and fired. He dodged the ball, but the explosion sent him and the humans near him flying.  
  
Cinnamon appeared behind me, aiming a strike to my exposed back. I spun and caught his fist, pulling him into my knee. He gasped, spitting out saliva and blood. Chile leapt at me from the ground. I grabbed Cinnamon's neck, and threw him at his comrade, sending a ball of ki flying after him. Chile caught the recovering Cinnamon, and was unable to dodge the ki. To my satisfaction, both demons out screams as the explosion engulfed them. They were sent hurtling back to the ground. Cinnamon managed to land on his feet, Chile landed on his head. After a moment's hesitation, he too got to his feet.  
  
Cinnamon began to scream, clawing at his arm. He began to tear off his own flesh! He seemed to grab something at his shoulder, and pulled. A giant sword immerged from his flesh! I glanced at Chile, and saw he was pulling two long knives from his legs.  
  
I spat, disgusted. The two demons attacked, flying at me, their weapons bared. I would have to take one out fast; I couldn't dodge their blades forever.  
  
They were both much more skilled with blades then hand-to-hand combat, and I had difficulties just dodging. I felt the cold bite of the steel as the blades skimmed my limbs. I didn't even have time to think about taking the offensive.  
  
Raising my ki almost to its peak, I shot backwards, then forwards again for almost a foot, sending a zanzoken at the demons. They took the bait, realizing the trick only after their blades had found my image, and I was behind them.  
  
Screaming, I slammed into Chile's back, sending him to the ground. With barely at thought, I turned on Cinnamon, aiming for his head. He shot back, swinging his gigantic sword at my head. I snapped my head back, and kicked at his gut. He shot upwards in the air. Now that he had leverage, he swung his sword again. I had no time to dodge, and, out of desperation, grabbed the blade with my palms. We struggled for a moment, his blade an inch from my face.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chile flying toward us. Pushing my ki as high as it would go, and swung my arms around. I gave Cinnamon a swift kick to the gut, causing him to release his sword. The momentum of my swing sent him hurtling toward Chile.  
  
Within a fraction of a second, I flipped the sword around, grabbed the dull edge of the sword, and threw it as hard as I could. It entered Cinnamon's back, went through, entered Chile's stomach and went through. The momentum kept them going, pining them to the ground.  
  
"Kamehameha!" I screamed, releasing the beam. It hit the demons, leaving nothing but ash in a crater.  
  
Breathing deeply, I sunk back to the ground. It wasn't over. I knew I hadn't killed Cumin. I scanned the area, but I didn't see him. I could feel his ki, however. It was...  
  
Too late, I realized it was underneath me. The huge demon exploded from the ground behind me, bearing a long sickle. He swung at my neck. I barely dodged it, noticing a few small hairs fall from my head.  
  
I watched the hairs fall, almost in slow motion. I don't have time to watch my hair fall! I don't have time to fight him! I have to get to Turmeric!  
  
I spun, belting him in the gut. He let out a gasp of surprise. I used it to strike his sickle, breaking it in half. In the force of the blow, Cumin lost his grip on the weapon. In almost one entire motion, I grabbed the bladed end out of midair, leapt up, swung, and cleaved the demon's head clean off.  
  
I landed, dropped the sickle, and wiped the blood off my face. It was all over the front of my gi as well, but I didn't have time to deal with that.  
  
"The one to give me the traitors' heads will take Garlic's side with me!" I heard Turmeric scream. I tried to find where he was, but I was immediately attacked by the humans who had been petrified just hours ago. Some brought out their curved daggers. Others just attacked with their fists. But they all attacked at once.  
  
I didn't have any time to aim, to watch my opponents, or to think. I went into an autopilot of attacks, hitting whatever moved. There were so many! As soon as I knocked one away, two more sprang up.  
  
Suddenly, I felt an excruciating pain shoot through my body. I had a moment find the cause before they pounced on me. Grimes had grabbed my tail! He must have realized that was the weak spot he saw in the Budoukia. I fell to the ground in pain. I was utterly powerless to defend myself from their attacks. Their fists bruised me, their daggers cut me.  
  
Muffled by the screams of my attackers, I heard a dull bang. Immediately, I was relived of my pain! Screaming, I pushed my ki as high as it would go, sending my attackers flying. I looked behind me, and saw Jack, his gun still pointed at Grimes lifeless body. He gave a quick smile, then quickly turned his weapon on an attacker of his own.  
  
That was twice he had saved my life that night.  
  
I took the offensive, moving from one person to the next, far to fast for them to see. I made my attacks fast, but hit hard enough that my opponents wouldn't get up after I hit them. Slowly, I was making my way to Turmeric.  
  
His eyes caught mine. The demon seemed to be giddy. Maybe his fear is making him go insane, I thought gleefully.  
  
Behind me, I heard Jack scream. I turned around, and saw he was holding the nozzle of the gun, using it like a club. His left arm was covered in blood.  
  
A man grabbed my leg. Another leapt on my back, his dagger at my throat. Two more grabbed my arms.  
  
I have to get to Jack!  
  
I flew into the air, my attackers still clinging to me. I flew strait up, as fast as I could. All but the one on my back lost their grip and fell to the ground. I grabbed the last one's dagger, flipped it in my hand, and shoved it behind me. He fell as well.  
  
"JACK! RUN!" I screamed, cupping my hands. He looked up at me, and without questioning, ran.  
  
"Kamehame..." I pushed all the ki I could between my hands. The remaining humans below me looked up, probably waiting for their chance to deliver my head to Turmeric. Everything I had seen while in that castle came back to me, and with relish that almost frightened me, I screamed:  
  
"HAAA!" The blue beam exploded from my palms, almost too fast for those below me to realize what was happening. My attack hit the ground and exploded. Within a second, they were nothing more then ash.  
  
Thunder boomed, and for the first time I noticed it had begun to rain. When had that happened? I glanced at the ground, and saw Jack's form lying face down.  
  
As I reached him, I saw a large gash running from his left shoulder to his collarbone. I reached for small bag at my waist feeling for a sensu bean.  
  
"It's ok," I said, my voice shaking from exhaustion, "eat this and you'll be fine." He tried to say something, but his voice was so weak I couldn't hear it. I grasped a sensu in my bag and...  
  
An enormous stone hand shot from the sky and grabbed Jack. Before I could react, I felt strong fingers close around my body as well. I screamed as I was lifted up, the huge hand slowly tightening its grip.  
  
"If only I had known... I might not have let you live as long." Said a voice. What? Who?  
  
Turmeric.  
  
But, it was not he. It looked like a statue.  
  
"If I had known you were Kami's whelp, I would have killed you long ago." Said the statue. It raised its hands, slowly closing them. The stone hand holding me tightened its grip. Despite the pain, a cold chill ran through me. Had he known about my plans all along?  
  
"Have you figured it out yet?" The living stone said. It looked as if it was on the verge of laughter. "I've known your intentions from the start. I knew you broke into my study. I knew you were waiting to see the key to attack. I've known everything! You never stood a chance."  
  
"Ho..." I tried to speak, but I the stone hands were squeezing the air out me.  
  
"Do you think a simple charm to poison food is the limit of my talents?" the demon statue said, grinning. "I have studied magic for over a hundred years. Nothing is out of my reach! Even stone is under my command!" Slowly, my oxygen starved brain made the connection.  
  
"This entire castle is one large golem!" He said. "I constructed it out of magic, and it follows my every command! I see all inside of its walls!" So the real Turmeric was in the castle!  
  
Even though it caused me great pain, I turned my neck towards the castle. It was changing its form! Turmeric was changing it from inside. That's why he led went outside to announce Garlic's coming. He didn't want me to see his ability until he was able to ambush me.  
  
"But, you have served your purpose." It said. I could barely breath, but the stone Turmeric went on without me questioning him. "You have eliminated all the competition for Garlic's right hand. Why do you think I let them at you one by one, when they would have succeeded had they attacked together? Now I will be the only one to greet Master Garlic when he comes!"  
  
That bastard used me! Anger flushed over me, but the pain subsided it.  
  
The stone Turmeric held his hands high, and clamped his hands shut. I gasped as the stone hand squeezed, slowly crushing my bones. I heard Jack scream in agony, then, more terrible then the scream, he fell silent. His ki slowly faded away.  
  
No.  
  
The pain disappeared. Rage swept over me, and compared to that, pain was nothing.  
  
"TURMERIC!" I screamed in fury, the stone hand crumbling under my power, my rage. The golem in Turmeric's shape had one second to contemplate the mistake it had made before I crushed its head.  
  
Just stone. How I wanted it to be flesh. I wanted nothing better then to reached the real demon, and tear his flesh away. To break each and every of his bones. To send him into agony a hundred times worse then Jack had felt.  
  
When I reached Turmeric, death would be a friend to him. 


	10. Disgrace

Dragon Ball Next Generation  
  
The Grey Saga  
  
Part 2: The Sacrifice  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The ground erupted underneath me as another stone hand tried to grab me. I flew upwards, avoiding it's grasp, and threw a ball of ki at it. I turned to the castle, which looked as if it was being molded by invisible hands.  
  
I can feel him.  
  
The real Turmeric. He was inside. I would find him, and tear him limb from limb. I flew toward the great wooden doors, and smashed them open.  
  
I took two uneventful steps into the castle. Then, I began to sink. The stone beneath me was sucking me up like quicksand.  
  
With a yell, I smashed the floor with my fists, freeing my feet. I needed to find Turmeric.  
  
I could sense him, deep within the castle. I shot down the corridor, doing my best to avoid the stone.  
  
Suddenly, the hall in front of me began to shrink, stopping my advance. I turned, and saw that my exit was also sealed off. I raised my fists, which were glowing softly with ki. It was a technique Kargo taught me. You basically just mold the ki around your fists to make your punches stronger. It's kind of like brass knuckles.  
  
I began beating at the stone, which broke away easily. I worked my way upward, trying to get out of the castle. I would find Turmeric from above. Soon, the stone surrounded me, and only my aura of ki kept it from crushing me.  
  
"YOU THINK THIS PETTY STONE WILL STOP ME!" I screamed, increasing the fury of my attacks. But, I knew I couldn't keep it up for long, soon I would run out of air. Desperate, I cupped my hands at my side. If the beam didn't go through the stone, I would be caught in the explosion, but I had to try.  
  
"Kamehameha!" I screamed, throwing my arms as far foreword as I could in the stone. The blue beam was incredibly bright in the darkness, and left me blind as soon as I stopped calling ki to my hands. But I could feel the fresh air, I could smell it. Igniting my aura, I flew out the hole I made as fast as I could. With the light my aura gave off, I could see it was already shrinking. I screamed, and bust through the last few feet.  
  
I flew upwards, trying to get out of the castle's reach. When I finally stopped, I saw that the castle was completely different. It had moved outward, creating an open space in the middle of it. I saw only two things in that space: the black and orange glass that was supposed to be the key to releasing Garlic Jr., and Turmeric.  
  
My anger exploded as soon as I caught sight of the demon. Not thinking rationally, I flew back to the castle. I would not just blast him from above. No, That was to good for him. I wanted to tear him apart with my own hands, slowly.  
  
"TURMERIC!" I screamed, alerting the demon to my advance. I wanted to him to see his death coming at him. Coolly, he raised his hands. Immediately, giant stone hands shot towards me. I tore through one, barley slowing my advance. Another grabbed me from behind, which I shattered, only to find three more in it's place. All three grabbed me, molding into one even larger hand. I struggled, but I could not free myself. It's great arm slowly brought me down, until Turmeric was only a few feet in front of me.  
  
"Did you really think you would stop me?" he asked. His eyes, which were so cool and confident, caught mine. He began to mutter in a language I didn't recognize.  
  
I felt an overwhelming pain in my stomach, as if it was about to explode. The pain spread throughout my body, as Turmeric's poison spell took affect. My stomach tried to empty its contents, but my throat closed up, stopping the poison from escaping as well as suffocating me.  
  
Even with the intense pain spreading like fire through my body, I could only concentrate on Turmeric. I only wanted to reach him, wrap my hands around his neck... the fact that I was dieing was secondary.  
  
It's only ki! I thought. It's your will against his! Your stronger then him! He can't kill you!  
  
At that second, the connection Turmeric made between himself and me with his strange ki was almost visible. I just had to break it. Pushing my darkening mind to its limit, I mentally "moved" my ki in front of him, blocking his own.  
  
Turmeric gasped, and fell backwards, as if I had cut a rope he had been pulling. Instantly, the fiery sensation left my body. Not only that, but the stone hand's grip on me seemed weaker. Turmeric had lost his concentration on the stone.  
  
I screamed, and raised my ki as high as it would go as fast as I could. The aura it produced shattered the stone, releasing me from its grasp.  
  
Turmeric looked at me with a mixture of shock and fear. He raised his hands to summon more stone. No! I won't let you!  
  
I zanzokened in front of him, grasping his arms. My motions hadn't even registered in Turmeric's brain before I twisted my hands, snapping Turmeric's arms like twigs. Eyes wide in pain, he let out a high shriek of agony. It was possibly the sweetest thing I had ever heard.  
  
He sunk to his knees, whimpering in pain, his useless arms hanging at his sides.  
  
"Mer... mercy..." He quivered. He looked up at me with a visage filled with pain. "In the name of Kami, please... show me mercy." At that instant, I didn't see the pathetic demon. In his place, I saw the robber, the one who killed Ann. I saw him raising his hands to fend off my blows, begging with a broken jaw for mercy.  
  
They're the same... I thought, as past and present blurred. They're both demons, in ever sense of the word.  
  
"You... BASTARD!" I screamed, grabbing Turmeric's neck and lifting him bodily into the air. "YOU THINK YOU DESERVE MERCY! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO JACK! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO. Ann..." Turmeric's face once again took the form of the murder. Screaming in fury and sorrow, I threw Turmeric as hard as I could. He bounced, again, again, unable to stop himself with broken arms.  
  
I screamed, and flew after Turmeric. I hovered above him for a moment, as I let him realize what was about to happen to him. I excepted fear, but he grinned instead. I flew away, landing about ten feet from him. He began to rise up slowly, still grinning. I let him get up; he was too weak now to be a threat.  
  
"Your too late." He said.  
  
"What the hell does that mean!" I yelled.  
  
"I was lucky." He said, his grin ever widening. "Kami sent a fool to try to stop me. All those fights, they served a dual purpose. Not only did you rid me of anyone who might compete with me for Garlic's right hand, but they were also a delaying measure."  
  
Slowly, what he said sunk in. What did he want to delay? His own death? No... he's still talking about Garlic... the entire reason why I was there, which had been forgotten in my anger, came back to me.  
  
"NO!" I screamed, turning toward the stone podium where the key was held. But, nothing was happening. Now, I began to smile.  
  
"Your timing's off, Turmeric." I said, ki dancing in my palm. I heard a gasp of horror from the demon.  
  
Lighting filled the sky, and in that moment, three things happened. I threw the ball of ki, Turmeric ran for the podium, and the orange and black glass began to glow. The ball of ki was barely a foot from the key, when Turmeric's body appeared between the two.  
  
"MASTER!" He screamed as the ball of ki hit him. He flew backwards, clearing the podium. His charred body landed with a dull thud almost ten feet from the podium.  
  
Stunned, I didn't move for a moment. Did Turmeric actually sacrifice himself? Is he really dead?  
  
The orange and black glass caught my attention. It was levitating! I threw another ball of ki, which exploded on the glass.  
  
It's over. A smile slowly formed on my check.  
  
The glass shot upwards, out of the cloud of dust my attack created. Before my brain registered what happened, my instincts kick in, and I flew up after it. I threw ball after ball of ki, but the key's ascent was not hindered by my attacks. It actually gained speed. I flew upwards after it, nearing the storm clouds. I reached out with my hand, making an attempt to grab it.  
  
Almost...  
  
Lightning burst from the cloud above me, striking the key. I screamed as electricity filled the air, burning my flesh. The glass was going so fast I could barely see it. It reached the clouds, which parted before it. Then, it seemed to disappear, as if it had become one with the sky.  
  
For a moment, I wondered if Turmeric had done something wrong. Perhaps the lightning had screwed it up.  
  
I realized that the rain had stopped. It hadn't just tapered off, as storms do, but had just stopped. Completely. Something was wrong.  
  
I heard something. It sounded like someone had just stepped on thin ice, and the ice was cracking, only on a much bigger scale. I scanned the ground, but I saw nothing but the now deformed castle below me. The sound grew louder... above me. I looked up, and screamed.  
  
The sky! The sky was cracking! How could this happen!  
  
The cracks grew larger, steadily moving toward the horizon. Then, it stopped. With a crash, the sky shattered.  
  
I swung my arms up to protect my self from the shards of the sky. But, there were none. They had disappeared. Now, instead of sky, was a huge vortex, filled with huge orange and black clouds. The Dead Zone.  
  
I realized that the "key" had actually been a small window into the dimension I was facing now. Turmeric had placed a spell upon it, which allowed it opened the portal.  
  
I hung in the air for a moment, gaping at the enormous vortex. Slowly, then gaining speed, the clouds inside the Dead Zone began to spiral outwards. Immediately, I was hit by an incredible wind. It threw me to the ground, and pinned me there. The castle began to crumble around me, and I threw my hands over my head to protect it from the incoming stone. Slowly, I crawled behind one of the few walls left, taking cover there.  
  
Then, I felt it. The fierce wind was pushed out of my mind completely.  
  
This... it's... not possible...  
  
What I felt was the ki of another being. The amount of ki it was emitting was not great, barely stronger then the other demons I fought. But, it was so completely different then anything I had felt before. I looked upwards, toward the Dead Zone.  
  
There was a being emerging from the portal. It might have been an optical illusion, but it seemed like the being's small frame was growing. It was coming closer.  
  
But, what was happening to it barely mattered. The ki it was emitting... it made what I had experienced in the castle seem like nothing. Its ki was so full of malice, of cruelty, of the pure intent to spill blood.  
  
This must be what Hell is like.  
  
It can never be killed.  
  
But, you can...  
  
I'm not ready...  
  
Abruptly, the great wind stopped. The huge portal slowly faded, revealing the night sky, now completely devoid of clouds, which was glistening with starlight.  
  
Finally, the being known as Garlic Jr. fully emerged from what had been his prison for over 300 years. He was enormous! He stood well over nine feet tall. Thick muscle was wrapped around his body. His face was that of a demon's, with fangs and pointed ears. But his eyes, his eyes represented everything I felt from his ki. It was like looking into the eyes of Death its self.  
  
The massive monster before me slowly stretched his massive limbs, and caught sight of Turmeric's charred body, which the wind had cruelly twisted around the stone he had once possessed.  
  
"Did you kill him?" Garlic asked. I winced at the sound of his voice. There was no sympathy in it for his disciple.  
  
I was so terrified; I hardly even registered what he had said to me. If I fought this thing, I would not live.  
  
Then run. Said a voice. The same one that had made me kill the former Champion, the one that tried to make me go back to Satan City.  
  
I tried to make my legs move, but they didn't respond. My mind screamed, RUN! RUN! But I made no move. The monster's eyes met mine, I felt my heart quicken, my breathing becoming shallow and quick. Now, with adrenalin pumping threw me, I regained slight control of my limbs. With some effort, I wrenched my eyes from his own terrible ones. Instead, I focused my vision on a star, just above his ear. My legs would still not move.  
  
Then, in an instant, the star blinked out of existence.  
  
The spell was broken. Garlic approached me, and I turned and ran. I forgot about my ki, that I could fly, I just ran. Half stumbling, half jumping over the rubble over the castle, I glanced over my shoulder, and saw that Garlic didn't seem to be chasing me.  
  
Now's your chance! Hide! The voice said.  
  
I looked around, and saw that the stone pillars that used to mark the courtyard were still standing. I dove behind the first one I came to, slumping behind it.  
  
Don't let him find me, don't let him find me, don't let him find me...  
  
Garlic's enormous hand burst through the stone. With a scream, I leapt up, but the hand caught my neck and slammed me against the stone. A huge arm wrapped around the pillar, pinning me to it. The hand around my neck slowly withdrew into the hole it had made, brining my neck with it. Gasping, I clawed fruitlessly at the hand. Garlic was chocking me and breaking my neck at the same time. I could hear Garlic laughing behind me. The pain in my neck intensified, and my vision became hazy.  
  
I'm not ready!  
  
"NOOOO!" I screamed. With a power born form the sheer will to live, I let my aura explode around me. The stone that I was pinned against shattered. I heard Garlic grunt in surprise/pain as he let go, and was thrown several feet away.  
  
I jumped up, and began to run again. Instantly, Garlic was behind me, quickly closing the gap. He was enjoying it, playing with me like a cat plays with a mouse. I ducked as Garlic leapt at me, rolling sideways to avoid his massive body landing on me. My back hit another stone pillar.  
  
With a yell, I kicked it with all my might. It fell, and I rolled out of the way. Garlic didn't have time. He screamed as the stone fell on his back, with cracked on impact.  
  
He wasn't finished, though. His horrible ki was as strong as ever. But, I had bought myself sometime. I turned around, and fled.  
  
My mind was a bit more rational now. I realized that if I flew, he would be able to find me easily. But, if I stayed on the ground, and kept my ki low, I might be able to escape him.  
  
I sprinted away from the ruins of the castle. Slowly, I could feel Garlic's ki become farther and farther away. I'm doing it! I'm going to live!  
  
For over a year, my life had been filled with anxiety and fear. First of the Greys, then of Garlic. Now, for the first time in over a year, I felt happy, truly happy. I was going to live.  
  
Then I sensed something else. A ki far greater then Garlic's, and almost as horrible. Then Kargo's ki appeared. He was fighting it. I realized I was sensing the Dark Army; that it was actually thousands of smaller kis I was sensing. I could sense all four points were the army appeared, and I could feel each of my friend's ki beside it.  
  
If I run, I'll be the only one alive after tonight.  
  
NO! the voice in my head "yelled". The others are far stronger then you. They'll survive, and then take care of Garlic.  
  
I have to finish this.  
  
You'll be killed!  
  
So will the others, if I don't do anything. I'm a coward. I'm a disgrace. At least I can try to rectify that a little before I die.  
  
Suddenly, felt John's ki take a plunge. They're dieing!  
  
NO! You can run, live, fight when your stronger...  
  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed. The voice in my head was quieted instantly.  
  
"I'm not going to listen to you any more! I won't run any more!"  
  
With the most enormous effort I had put into an action that night, I turned around. I won't die. He's not immortal, that's impossible. I'll find a way to kill him. I won't die.  
  
In my heart, I knew I was lying to myself. 


	11. Redemption

Dragon Ball Next Generation  
  
The Grey Saga  
  
Part 2: The Sacrifice  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Perhaps, if it hadn't been for my Saiya-jin blood, I would have just kept running. But, some part of me was excited. Who could give a better fight then an immortal being? It was a strange mix of fear and excitement.  
  
I flew back to the ruins of the castle, finding Garlic Jr. easily. The huge demon before me smiled when he saw me.  
  
"Have you finally stopped running?" He asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." I said flatly. Garlic began to laugh.  
  
"You're going to kill ME!" He managed to utter between laughs. The fit of laughter gave me time to size up my opponent. His ki was not that great, I would probably be stronger then him with three fourths of my full strength. His budging muscles and enormous stature would mean that he would be strong, but probably slow. He was incredibly cocky as well. Kargo once told me to make the enemy's weakness my strength, and I intended to do just that.  
  
Pushing my ki to my fists, I charged. I reached Garlic before he realized I had moved. I leapt, and hit him in the face with a ki charged fist. He staggered backwards, clutching his face. I knew better then to give him time to recover, and followed up with a quick series of attacks to his exposed gut. I leapt again, slamming both my fists into his skull. Clutching his head, he fell to the ground, his enormous body causing the ground to shake on impact.  
  
I took a few steps back, breathing deeply. All the battles I had been in were taking their toll. Before, I had been running on a mix of fear, anger, and adrenaline. But now I didn't even have enough energy to wipe Garlic's blood off my hands.  
  
Garlic Jr. slowly got back to his feet. He didn't seem to be in pain anymore. I looked up, and saw that the bleeding had stopped. A cut I had given to him began to heal right before my eyes.  
  
He really is immortal.  
  
I was so shocked, I didn't read Garlic's movement, and was caught by surprise as he attacked. I managed to dodge him by millimeters. His fists were huge! One could completely cover my whole head.  
  
I dodged another swing, another. I was right, he was slow. But, I was so tired I couldn't counter. I didn't have time to take a sensu before each attack.  
  
So I was forced to dodge his attacks, hoping he'd make a mistake, or would trip, or anything to give me time. Garlic screamed in frustration after missing me over and over. His attacks became wild, as if he was more interested in venting his frustration then in hurting me.  
  
Suddenly, I felt stone against my back. I realized he cornered me. Garlic smirked triumphantly and swung his huge fist. Without thinking, I pressed my body against the stone, and threw up my left arm to block. His fist hit my forearm, and for a moment I thought I blocked it. There was a sharp pain in my arm, and a loud crack. My left arm fell to my side, useless. I looked down, and saw the bone sticking through the skin.  
  
I managed to stifle a scream; that would only give Garlic more pleasure, who had stepped back with the smirk still on his face. Tears streamed down my face as I grabbed my arm to my side and backed away slowly. Garlic stood still, watching me with glee. All was silent, other then the slow drip... drip... of the blood falling off my arm. I knew I only had one shot to buy some time. If I failed, Garlic would kill me easily.  
  
Slowly, I gathered the ki I had left into my good hand. Garlic's eyes slowly moved towards my hand. In them, I saw the realization of what I was going to do. He smiled at me.  
  
Before I realized what was happening, I felt a horrible pain in my gut. I screamed as I flew backwards, hit the ground, bounced, bounced, skidded, and stopped. Gagging, I coughed up blood. Garlic must have hit me in the gut. It felt like the impact had ruptured something. Some of my ribs were probably broken as well.  
  
I felt the ground tremble as Garlic walk toward me. There was no way I could flee now; I doubted I could even stand. There was only one thing I could do. I pushed all my ki into my right hand.  
  
Garlic loomed over me, enjoying the sight of me, broken, covered in blood. In an instant, my good hand was pointed at his face, and I released my ki.  
  
Garlic screamed as the ki hit him. I was aiming for his eyes, hoping that it would keep him down for at least a moment.  
  
The bag Xander gave me had sensu beans in it, but first I had to do something about my arm. If I left it as it was, the skin would heal around the bone, instead of repairing it. With a quick gasp, I grabbed my arm, and squeezed. A fresh outpour of blood muffled my scream, gagging me. I began to feel slow, stupid. My vision darkened.  
  
I reached to my side, and fingered with the string holding the bag to my side. I finally got it undone, and fumbled inside it. My hands closed around a cylinder.  
  
A sensu?  
  
No, a capsule.  
  
I dropped the capsule, and sunk my hand in the bag again. My hand closed around something, a bean!  
  
I shoved it in my mouth, and chewed. Immediately, it began to take effect. The pain in my gut left me. I heard a snap as the bone in my are was knitted back together. And... something else...  
  
Power.  
  
My strength had returned in full, and much more! I leapt up, finding Garlic still on the ground. Slowly, he raised himself up. His eyes had reformed, and he was no longer happy.  
  
"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed, swinging his giant fist. I smiled. I didn't move from where I was standing, only raised my arm to block. His fist hit my arm, and I it pushed away, wincing. It would probably leave a bruise. Garlic had only a moment to be surprised, before I began pummeling him.  
  
My speed... my strength... it was amazing. I moved with ease I didn't know was possible. Garlic was vaguely aware of my attacks only after I had made two more. It was my Saiya-jin blood. I had nearly died, and my Saiya-jin blood increased my power. I felt like almost anything was possible, even killing an immortal.  
  
I finished my assault, letting Garlic drop to the ground. He was gasping, visibly in pain. But, as his eyes met mine, I didn't see the pain I hoped to see. I saw a rage that rivaled my own.  
  
Screaming incoherently, he attacked. I easily dodged it, and countered with a kick to his exposed back. He flew backwards, skidding on the ground. Before he had a chance to stand, I flew at him. Using the zanzoken technique, I created an image in front of him to attack, and I flew around him, hitting his exposed back with a ball of ki.  
  
Garlic screamed in agony as the ball exploded, incinerating his flesh. He lay on the ground, unmoving. Of course, I knew it wasn't over. Moments later, the flesh on his back began to stretch, covering the wound, mending the damage.  
  
Slowly, he stood up. I used that to my advantage, aiming a kick to his ribs. He saw it at the last moment, and pulled his arms up. He stayed on his feet, but the impact sent him skidding a few yards, leaving marks in the ground.  
  
"Where... did you... get this power?" He asked between mouthfuls of air. I smiled. I decided not to give him a strait forward answer.  
  
"I am Son Celic, descendant of Son Goku and Son Gohan." I said. I saw a slight change in his eyes. Fear. I smirked. It was good to see him afraid.  
  
I decided to intimidate him some more, show him he had no way to win against me. I began zanzokening around him, creating multiple images. He turned slowly, trying to decipher which was me. He didn't have a prayer.  
  
I poured ki into my palm, and threw. It hit the ground next to his feet, kicking up dust. Now, he was blinded, with no way to find me, and unable to guard against my attack.  
  
Lowering my ki so he couldn't sense it, if he could at all, I attacked. I focused on speed, attacking, backing off, attacking from a different direction, backing of, and so on. My attacks continued to kick up the dust from my attack, keeping him blind. I finished up a kick to his legs, throwing him off balance, and jumped above him, hands cupped.  
  
"Kamehameha!" I screamed, throwing my hands towards Garlic. The blue beam erupted from my palms, separating the dust, giving Garlic enough time to realize what was going to happen to him, but not enough time to dodge.  
  
He screamed in pain as the beam encompassed his body, exploding seconds later. Garlic's body was thrown from the explosion, and landed, smoldering, on the ground. I landed, gazing at my opponent.  
  
His body was charred all over, bleeding from numerous places. Before I had time to observe more, the bleeding stopped. Slowly, a slight breeze blew away the charred skin, revealing new, unbroken skin underneath. A feeling of inevitably and uselessness hung over me, until I noticed one difference in my opponent.  
  
His ki was lower.  
  
Yes! His ki had lower a little! If I could just lower it enough... maybe... I could kill him!  
  
I realized I didn't have a lot of time to whittle down his ki. Through the course of the battle, I had forgotten about the Dark Army, but now the memory of John's ki signature's sharp drop came back in full. I needed to do something decisive, or my friends would die fighting an endless army of demons.  
  
Garlic got to his feet, his rage greater then ever. He screamed threats at me, but I paid no attention. I was focusing my ki to my hands, which were cupped behind my head.  
  
Flames... I saw the flames in my head, could feel their heat on my skin. I concentrated on putting those flames between my palms. Garlic slowly climbed out of the small crater my last attack created, his horrible ki rolling off his budging muscles. Just a little more...  
  
Garlic charged.  
  
"Flame Cyclone!" I screamed, throwing my arms in front of me. The comet- like red ball of ki flew from my hands moments before I was within Garlic's reach.  
  
Garlic screamed as the ball exploded on his chest. Twin pillars of flame exploded from it, twisting around Garlic. He screamed in agony as the fire burned his flesh to the bone. I kept my concentration, trying to keep the pillars of flame in existence.  
  
It's not enough! I thought. Flesh immediately reappeared as soon as it was burned off. I flew upwards; my aura surrounding me as I raised my ki to it's fullest. I stopped a hundred feet above Garlic, ki dancing in my hands. I threw both balls, focused my ki into two more, through, and repeated the process.  
  
An explosion of ki is a strange thing. Instead of exploding in an instant like a bomb, the user can actually prolong the explosion of the attack, creating a dome of ki. I threw Hundreds of balls of ki into the center of the dome. It was huge; anything with Garlic's strength would have died a long time ago. But I knew that it still wasn't enough.  
  
"Kamehame..." I stopped, gathering the ki to my palms. I poured all but the merest fraction of my strength into my palms. It had to work. The only alternative was death.  
  
"HA!" I screamed, launching the blue beam foreword. It was enormous; far larger and more destructive then any attack I had used before. The beam reached the dome of ki, expanding it, turning it to a light blue color.  
  
I no longer had enough strength to hold myself in the air. As I sunk back to the earth, I was amazed at my attack. I never realized I had so much power. I landed at the edge of the crater I had created, and peered down.  
  
Garlic was lying in the center, unmoving. The little flesh left on his bones was charred black; organs and entrails were thrown out of his body, which was pooled in blood. As tired as I was, I managed a small laugh, not even a giggle. I had done it! I was still alive!  
  
I heard a snap as one of Garlic's bones began to mend it's self.  
  
"JUST DIE!" I screamed, hurling down the last bit of ki I had at the monster. It struck his neck with a loud splat. Garlic's head was now completely severed, with the exception of a few stringy pieces of flesh.  
  
I collapsed. It was took all my energy just to take a breath. I didn't want to fight, or even think anymore. I just wanted to sleep.  
  
I heard a soft squish as Garlic's arms reached up, grabbed his head, and pushed it back onto the neck.  
  
No! It was impossible!  
  
I tried to crawl away from the immortal, tried to escape what I knew was inevitable. I cursed myself for my own stupidity. If I had just taken a sensu after I attacked... but I knew I didn't have time now.  
  
Suddenly, Garlic's foot was in front of me. The first thought that appeared was how disproportionate his foot and leg was. I was amazed that they weren't crushed under his bulk.  
  
Before I had time to think anything else, I felt Garlic's hand grab the back of my gi and lift me up. He lifted me to his face, my feet dangling a good three feet above the ground. I made no struggle; I just didn't have any strength. I knew it was useless anyway. I only hoped the end would be quick. Of course, that was foolish hope.  
  
Garlic grasped my head with a single hand, wrapping his long fingers around my skull, his palm in my face. Then he began to squeeze.  
  
I clawed at his hand fruitlessly as my skull was slowly being crushed. I felt my nose break, tasted blood in my mouth, the pressure on my head was immense. The pain... nothing could possibly be worse. Then he began to punch my stomach with his free hand.  
  
The pain was indescribable. I felt my ribs crack, and I coughed up blood. But I could not open my mouth, and it settled in my mouth. He tightened his grip on my head and punched me again.  
  
This time, my stomach emptied its contents. Vomit rushed up my throat, into my mouth, up into my nose. I needed to take a breath! I was dieing of suffocation, choking, my head caving in, and internal damage all at once. It was truly horrible.  
  
Then, it stopped. Garlic released me, and I collapsed on the ground at his feet. I coughed up blood and vomit, taking a huge gasping breath.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?" I tried to ask, but I could barely mange more then a hoarse whisper.  
  
"You seem eager to die." Garlic said in a mocking tone. "With all the pain and frustration you've given to me, I see no reason to grant your wish for a very long time."  
  
I was struck with a strong sense of familiarity. We are the same! I thought. Our mentality was exactly the same. If I had the chance, I would have put Turmeric though even more pain then I was in now. We deserved the same fate...  
  
But I wouldn't let him kill me. I vowed to never give him that pleasure.  
  
"I won't let you kill me..." I barely recognized my own voice; it was incredible weak, pathetic really.  
  
"Pleading for death?" Garlic asked, leaning closer to hear.  
  
"YOU WON'T KILL ME!" I screamed, twisting to face him. Before I knew what I was doing, I put my hand inches to his face, releasing all the ki I thought had left me. Garlic screamed and reeled back, clutching his face, which had been incinerated. At least we both feel pain. I though.  
  
I turned and crawled away. I just needed a little room... just a little more... I could still hear Garlic scream in agony.  
  
Deciding that I had enough room, I rolled on my back, yanking the sack from my belt. I emptied its contents onto my bloodstained gi. A sensu bean and a capsule. I popped the sensu into my mouth. I couldn't chew it, but I tried to mash it against the roof of my mouth with my tongue. Choking a little, I swallowed. Instantly, I was free of pain, and more powerful then ever. But that didn't matter.  
  
I stood up, taking the capsule in my hand. Garlic's screams of agony were subsiding as new flesh replaced the part I had burned off.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR ARMS! I PROMISE YOU WON'T DIE FOR A HUNDRED YEAR..."  
  
'It's over." I said. Garlic stopped. The tone in my voice must have surprised him. It was as if what I had just said was absolute, as if there was no other truth.  
  
"What do you mean it over? Don't you understand!? I WILL NEVER DIE!" He screamed. But I saw in his eyes an uncertainty of what he said.  
  
"You should have killed me. Now I will use a weapon that will end your time on Earth." I said, keeping my tone steady. I brought up my hand, to show him the capsule. I pushed the top, and threw it between us. It exploded with a loud POOF, and the item inside was concealed by a cloud of dust.  
  
I saw fear in his eyes. That made what I was doing a little easier. The cloud parted, and Garlic's eyes widened. Then he began to laugh. I hated his laugh. It was the exact opposite of what a laugh should sound like.  
  
"That's your great weapon!" He exclaimed in joy. "A RICE COOKER!?"  
  
"No. The denshi jar." I said. My heart began to beat rapidly. I was terrified.  
  
I didn't want this to be my last moment. Anything but this, with this thing... I closed my eyes, trying to think of a happier moment, one I would be happy to call my last.  
  
In my mind's eye, I saw Ann, her long brown hair hanging in her face, her kind eyes, her soft lips, always ready to smile... She truly was perfect. The exact opposite of the thing before me. The exact opposite of me.  
  
I knew I wouldn't be going where she was.  
  
I opened my eyes, and stared at Garlic. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hands over my head. A tear fell down my cheek.  
  
For you, Ann.  
  
"MAFUBA!" I screamed. The result was instantaneous.  
  
It was as if I was separated. I was still in my body, but I was also outside, looking at both Garlic and me. Who I was had been pulled out; the essence of who I was... my soul had been yanked from my body. The outside me, my soul, became a strong wind. My body swung my arms downward, and I shot at Garlic, sweeping him upwards. He screamed as he was thrown into the denshi jar.  
  
Suddenly, I was back in my body, but... I was so incredibly tired. I sunk to my knees, then collapsed. The night air was pungent with the smell of blood, but underneath that was the sweet smell of a cool night. With the last of my strength, I pushed myself on my back, and looked up at the bright stars.  
  
A perfect night. I thought, as my vision went dark. I took a deep breath, savoring the air. I knew it would be my last.  
  
COMING UP!  
  
Dragon Ball Next Generation  
  
The Grey Saga  
  
Part 3: The Return  
  
The river of blood shall overflow and flood the Earth. 


End file.
